Will the New Year Come
by Uninhibitedimagination
Summary: Santana and Brittany are excited to ring in the New Year until tragedy hits; will the couple survive?
1. Chapter 1 Where is Santana?

**Disclaimer:**

First, I do not have ownership rights over Glee or the character names, only this particular story is an original work. Most characters and back story are based on developments made in the T.V. show Glee.

Second, there is graphic content in some chapters. Not all chapters will contain graphic material but some will; thus, this story is rated M.

**Author's Notes:**

This story begins in present time and then flashes back to lead the reader through the events that occurred that day leading up to the incident described in the first chapter. Every chapter will represent an hour of the day, the final chapter to be posted by 12am 1/1/12 MST (hopefully).

This is my first fanfiction so please leave feedback, rather criticism or complimentary.

**10:45pm 12/31/11**

There are lights overhead; I'm being rushed through doorways. What is going on I'm so confused; where is Santana? There are people all around me; there is such panic in their faces; where is Santana? Who are these people?

BANG!

I remember the sound and then there was darkness and now just bright lights and unfamiliar faces. I try to focus, I try to understand what's going on, where am I, where is Santana?

"Doctor her pulse is fading, we are losing her, we cannot lose another one tonight, we just can't, they are all too young!"

What is this lady saying, who is lost, where is Santana, where am I, what is going on? I'm so tired I just want to close my eyes and fall asleep; I can find my Santana in my dreams.

A deafening sound feels the trauma room as the monitor begins to give a steady, monotone beep.

"Doctor, she has no pulse!"

"Hand me the AED"

"Charging 200"

"push a round of epi"

"Clear"

Brittany's lifeless body leaps off the table as the shock surges through her. Beep beep beep.

"Doctor her pulse is back."

Brittany's eyelids flutter, the images around her are becoming slightly clearer, but what she sees confuses here even more, how did she get here, why is she in a hospital, and for God's sake where is Santana.

Suddenly she is very aware that something is wrong. She looks around the room; every face hovering above her reflects true despair, their eyes swarm with sadness and heart ache. Brittany has never been so scared as she is at this very moment. She turns her head from side to side desperately searching for Santana; she must be somewhere but where.

Oh my God, I cannot find her. The last thing I remember she was right next to me. There was all this commotion, people were running everywhere. Santana had grabbed my hand and started pulling me towards the exit, she was right there, right next to me, where is she now?

I need to sit up; I need to be able to search for her. These people need to leave me alone so I can find her. She is the most important person in my world without her I am nothing, I must find her.

Brittany tries to sit up; she struggles against the firm grips of the nurses and doctors surrounding her bed. She is able to crane her neck to the left, in the trauma room next to her is a familiar face but it is not Santana.

Kurt? What is Kurt doing here? What is wrong with Kurt? I saw him, I remember he and Blaine by the far door, they were having so much fun, why is he here? Is he okay?

Brittany continues looking left, unsure about what is wrong with Kurt. Further left she sees this pretty red-headed girl, they had English together.

Why is she here? What is going on, why is that nurse pulling the sheet over that girl's head. Wait….she can't be, she was so sweet and kind to everyone. What is going on? Where is Santana?

The doctors force Brittany flat again. They are asking her all these questions but her mind cannot process. There is so much panic in the voices asking these questions. Tears fill her eyes, she must have been imaging what she just saw.

There is no way that girl could be dead, she is just really cold and so the nurse pulled the covers all the way up, that must be it.

Brittany reaches for her abdomen. There is this pain there. When her hand touches her body it becomes sticky and wet. She pulls her hand up where she can see it, it is crimson red.

What the hell? Is that blood, my blood, why am I bleeding? Oh….my stomach it hurts so much! What happened?

Her voice cracks, silencing the room for mere seconds; "Please help me, where is Santana?"

Her eyelids flutter closing this time trying to remember where she was prior to this moment.

It's snowing outside, I can feel the wet flakes landing ever so softly on my cold skin. Wait why am I outside? Everything is such a blur; just a few minutes ago I was in my lover's arms dancing the night away. Now there is this searing pain in my side and I'm lying on my back and it's snowing.

There are flashing lights everywhere and I can hear people crying. What happened? The lights are not Christmas lights they are something else. There are fire trucks, police cars, and ambulances everywhere. What happened?

There are bodies on the ground lying on tarps. I know that guy, he threw a slushie in my face once. Why is he laying on the ground on that tarp, it's so cold outside. Next to him, I know that girl, she was his date. She was an annoying girl who was on cheerios with me. She looks so cold. Wait the guy next to her, that's the hockey player who ran against me in the election, there is blood all over his face. What happened?

"Get her to the hospital, she is the last one, all the rest are dead."

Brittany's eyes flutter open once again. _"All the rest are dead."_ The statement haunts her thoughts. People died tonight, a lot of people. Those people on the tarps, they were not being load into an ambulance, they were dead, all of them.

"Fuck!" she screamed startling everyone in the room. "Please, where is Santana?" Her eyes filled with tears as she asked the question.

The panic swarmed inside her, she needed to know, was Santana one of those _"All the rest"_ or was she at the hospital. If she was at the hospital, was she like Brittany or was she like the red-headed girl two rooms down with a sheet pulled over her head.

"I do not know where she is sweetheart, I will go find out, but please stay still while we work on you."

The voice came from her right side. She turned to see a nurse grasping her hand. The nurse was kind and gentle. Brittany knew she could trust her. Brittany nodded at the nurse, hoping her simple nod effectively communicated to the nurse that she did not intend on moving. And she didn't until the nurse stepped aside and Brittany saw Santana.

There she is I can see her. Oh thank God she is not one of the _"All the rest."_ Brittany's heart leapt with hope for the first time since she awakened in the trauma room. She craned her neck, looking to her right trying to see more. Santana lay in the next trauma room, there were tubes everywhere and the blood, there was so much blood on the floor and all over San, and hanging in bags above her. Brittany's heart sank, San wasn't moving; she wasn't looking for Brittany or at Brittany. San's hands just laid there motionless, lifeless.

Brittany gasped for air, she couldn't breathe the world was crashing down on her. She had to get to Santana; she needed to be there for her, to hold her hand! She struggled to gain dominance over the hospital staff, to free herself from her bed but her efforts were futile. She was weakened and tired and clearly outnumbered.

The nurse who had spoken to her before was back. She pulled up a stool and sat in between Brittany and the window that lead to Santana's trauma room. She grabbed Brittany's hand and spoke. Her words flowed so softly from her mouth Brittany knew those words she knew they were not going to be good. She closed her eyes, her head swimming, she could not bear to hear what she believed this nurse was about to say to her.

Another gasp for air, it was so hard to breathe, too hard. I'm going to sleep now; I can find my Santana in my dreams.

The same monotone beep rang through the room.

"No! Doctor she was just with us, what happened?" "Her pulse is gone"

"Prepare the paddles"

"Charging"

"Clear"


	2. Chapter 2  Breakfast in Bed

**8:00am 12/31/11**

The sun is just starting to rise on this cold December morning. As the sun lifts from the edge of the city, its beams fall upon the face of a sleeping blonde girl. The light cascades across her face reflecting the beauty of the sleeping girl.

The way the sun dances across her face makes me wonder, if the sun is battling with her to see which of them is the most breathtaking. I may be biased, and don't get me wrong I love the sun and the warmth it provides, but there is nothing and no one in this world more breathtaking then my Brittany, the love of my life. I know I am still in high school, I have not lived long enough to declare someone the love of my life, I hear this all the time from my mom; but she is wrong. I know Brittany is my soul mate, my other half, my better half.

From the moment I sang "Landslide" to Brittany I realized how much she means to me, how my world would shatter without her. Hell, it did shatter for a while there when she dismissed me for Artie, but that is all in the past now. Here she lies, in my bed on the morning of the last day of the year.

What a year we had. 2011 has been epic; epic revelations, epic heartache, epic love, epic public outings (seriously a commercial, talk about being ripped from your closet and thrown into the street naked), epic elections, an epic win, an epic loss, and then an epic return to the New Directions. Okay, so maybe some of these don't qualify as epic, but to me they were the moments that shaped my 2011, and it was about to end soon.

2012 here comes Brittana! It just sounds so good to say, to think, and to feel! This coming year is going to be amazing! I cannot wait for Brittany to wake up so we can spend our last day of 2011 together, it is going to be a busy one.

With my family at the resort for the holiday Brittany and I have the house to ourselves, which means I can make breakfast in just my black lacey panties.

Santana leaves the bedroom after kissing her sleeping lover on the forehead and strolls downstairs to make an amazing breakfast for them.

Hmm…. What to make. Let's see. I know my BrittBritt loves eggs, yummy fresh strawberries gots to have some of them. I got it, French toast topped with a fresh strawberry sauce, syrup, and powdered sugar; a little orange juice to drink and some bacon on the side. Wait, I am so topless, bacon grease hitting these sweet ass twins of mine would hurt like a mother fucka, so we will not be getting our bacon munchin on. There we go a little bit of breakfast ham, that's always yummy, although sausage goes well with syrup. Nah, sausage has a tendency to get greasy potentially splattering and then we are back at the whole grease burn issue, ham it is.

Santana busies herself downstairs; preparing what she would consider to be an epic breakfast to start off their epic day, which marks the ending of their epic year. While in the kitchen someone begins to stir upstairs.

Mmm… what is that smell? Well, hello Mr. Sun, how are you? I'm still kinda sleepy but you sure are making it difficult to keep my eyes closed the way you are dancing your little sun beams across my face. It's so bright and sunny today; it must be like 70 degrees out there.

Excited at her assumption, and missing the frost around the edges of Santana's bedroom window, Brittany flings the bedroom window open to greet the sunny day.

Brrr…. It's freezing out there; I really need to learn how to read a calendar so I know how cold it is going to be outside.

With her nipples so hard she could cut glass, Brittany begins to rub her chest for warmth. She picks a hoodie out of Santana's closet and slips it on.

A hoodie and panties, damn I look hot, I should so wear this to school one day. I know it would drive San wild. Speaking of San, I think it is time to get my cuddle on.

Brittany turns towards the luxurious queen sized bed she had just left to find it empty.

Hmm… where did she go? Was she already up? She never gets up before me, no way, she hates mornings and it is only 8:30. San getting up before 8:30am, on a Saturday: when hell freezes over. Of course it is really cold outside, and San did commonly refer to Lima as hell. Oh no!

Just then the bedroom door swung open and in walked Santana with a large tray of breakfast deliciousness. Santana smirks at her stunning girlfriend, wondering how it is possible for her to look so beautiful! She stands there simply staring at the blue-eyed bombshell, silently thanking God for allowing her to be with one of his angels. Long, lean legs leading up to those hot red panties and then comes her perfectly toned abs…

Wait a minute, something is wrong here. "BrittBritt, you are suppose to still be in bed and umm… topless!"

"Sorry San, I ran to the window to greet this sunny day…"

"and froze your nipples hard, BrittBritt we really need to help ya figure out this whole calendar thing!"

"That's exactly what I thought, San."

"Okay, well into bed with you and off with that adorable yet obstructive hoodie!"

Brittany complies with Santana's request as she typically did when it involved food and nakedness. Snuggled up in the bed, surrounded by pillows and the warmth of the comforter, Brittany awaited her treat for being such a good listener. Santana approached Brittany with the tray of deliciousness. Brittney could not believe her eyes, she knew Santana had mad skills but she had no idea that those skills expanded into the culinary arena.

"I have prepared for you the Brittana 2011 New Years Eve special! First is two slices of perfectly cooked French toast. On top of the French toast is a special strawberry sauce I created for you, its color reminds me of your red lips and its taste reminds me of how sweet your lady kisses are. There is also a little bit of powdered sugar and some syrup, while this is a sweet breakfast it comes nowhere near the sweetness you bring into my life every day. On the side is a little bit of ham to cut through the sweetness and provide you something a little more savory. You know, little how I like to savor every minute I get to spend with you!"

"You are the most precious thing. Look how sweet and soft you can be, I love you so much, San!"

"I love you too BrittBritt, only you can make me all corny like this."

The two girls snuggle in close and begin to enjoy their delicious breakfast. They talk and smile and laugh as they discuss random things while eating their breakfast. Brittany has always been an amazing conversationalist because she could just talk about nothing or make nothing into something effortlessly. The conversation drifted from unicorns, to rainbows, to ducks, to Lord Tubbington. Santana sat back and giggled at her adorable bubbly girlfriend.

"Oh no Brit…. You gots a little bit of syrup on your belly."

"Oh….. oops… I don't even know how that got there. Maybe my belly button got hungry."

Before Brittany could wipe away the syrup with the napkin she had in her hand, Santana was in action.

"Let me get that for ya babe."

Santana lowered her head and slowly licked the syrup from Brittany's rock hard abs. The syrup had been gone for a while but Santana just kept teasing Brittany's belly with her tongue.

"Oh no San…. You have a little bit of strawberry sauce on your cheek" of course I dripped it there but that is not the point. "Here let me get that for you, sweetie."

Without really moving her body position, Brittany bent herself and gently kissed at the strawberry sauce she had dripped on Santana's cheek. The motion of Brittany's kisses tickled her girlfriend's cheek sending tingles throughout Santana's body. And thus began a very sticky and erotic food fight.

Most of the food had already been devoured but there was plenty of strawberry sauce and syrup on the plate to fuel this food fight. Santana ran her hand across the plate and then across Brittany's chest, covering her pale skin with red and brown. The syrup and strawberry sauce ran down Brittany's breast and began to drip ever so slightly onto her panties. Santana gave a devilish smile at the mess she had just created, that she would then have the privilege to clean off. Since Brittany did not make any sudden motions for the plate Santana thought she had gotten away with it. She sat back and slowly licked her fingers clean, flicking her tongue every time she reached the tip of her fingers. Brittany could feel the passion burning inside her but knew if she reacted too soon she would be the one getting hot and bothered leaving Santana to be the only one with the power to seduce.

Brittany waited for Santana to go to work. Santana started at the top of her chest slowly and gently licking away the syrup and strawberry sauce from the area above Brittany's breast. Brittany waited. The beautiful brunette then moved to Brittany's breast, teasing the blonde as she seductively removed the comingling syrup and sauce. Brittany thrusts her hips upward, she knows Santana is winning this battle, it is now or never. The blonde reaches over, hands shaking with pleasure and grabs a hold of the plate. Santana is so involved with her teasing of the delectable blonde that she does not realize the plate is hovering above her back. Brittany brushes Santana's hair aside and pours the remaining syrup and sauce onto Santana's back.

Santana thrusts into Brittany arching her back. The syrup and sauce had gone cold, very cold. While Santana was distracted and bewildered, Brittany slipped from under her and sat on top of her girlfriend's perfectly toned ass. Now it was Britt's turn to have a little fun and drive Santana wild. Brittany lowered her mouth breathing hot breathes onto the cold syrup and sauce running down Santana's back. This action sent earth shattering chills throughout the brunette's perfect body. Seeing the arousing effect she was having on her girlfriend, the blonde decided to turn up the heat. She used just the tip of her tongue and slowly began to lapping at the pools of syrup and sauce on Santana's back. Santana was moaning with delight, she could feel her body respond in all the right ways to what Brittany was doing. It was magical. She was so turned on by the feel of her girlfriend's tongue against her back that she did not feel the girl's hand slip under her hips and into her panties until…

"OH my god… you are so incredible! When did…. Uhh…. How did… ohh!"

Santana could not go down this easily, not without a fight at least, but it felt so good how could she move and get to Brittany without ruining the intense pleasure she was feeling right then and there!

KNOCK, KNOCK

It turns out Santana did not have to worry about ruining the pleasure, something else was about to do it for her.

KNOCK, KNOCK

It was such a forceful knock; it had to be an emergency.

"oh shit, I swear to god if this is not important I am going to go all Lima heights on whoever is knocking on that door."


	3. Chapter 3 Surprise

**9:00am 12/31/11**

Santana jumps from her bed and slips on a pair of yoga pants and the hoodie Brittany had recently removed. She bounded down the stairs as the hoodie stuck to her back, due to the vast amount of syrup and strawberry sauce that remained there. Before opening the door she took a deep breath to calm her passion and to protect the safety of the person standing on the other side of the door.

"Special delivery" the man said as she opened the door. "I have a dozen long stem roses for Miss. Santana Lopez."

"Oh….umm…I mean that's me"

"Please sign here, you must be one special lady to be receiving such beautiful flowers!" the man stated with a wide grin on his face.

"Yeah, I guess, thanks."

Santana signed the delivery sheet and closed the door. She walked towards the kitchen to put the flowers in a vase completely perplexed. She had been with Brittany nonstop since their Christmas break had begun; there was no way Brittany could have sent these flowers. Santana filled a vase with water, properly pruned the ends of the flowers, and then placed them in the vase. As she was placing them in the vase a card fell from the center of the flowers. She picked up the card and read, "Surprise! I am super sneaky, right! I just want you to know that I love you more and more every day and that I am so happy to be with you! You are the love of my life, my soul mate! I cannot imagine my life without you in it! Love your BrittBritt!"

Just then the floor creaked behind her; she turned to see Brittany covered in red and brown stains wearing only a smile and panties staring at her.

"You didn't go all Lima Heights on the delivery guy did you?"

"Nah, I was too shocked when I saw the flowers. When did you, how did you? This is twice you have sneak attacked me today."

"Well after you were so amazing to me last night, and every other day since we met, I waited for you to fall asleep and then ordered flowers online for you, I wanted to make you feel as special and surprised as you make me feel every day. I love you and wanted to do something sweet for you, I'm sorry it interrupted what we were doing though, I was really enjoying that."

"Babe, seriously do not apologize, this is an amazing surprise! I love you and am super happy about my flowers. However, we do have one problem."

"What's that sweetheart?"

"Well we have an appointment at 10:30 and it is already 9:05 and we are super sticky, there is not enough time to shower separately, so your hot little ass is going to have to come get all clean and maybe a little dirty with me in the shower."

"If we don't have time, I guess we have to shower together, it's unavoidable."

The girls smile devilishly at each other and run up the stairs nearly taking each other out as they try to be the first one in the room. Of course Brittany wins her legs are so freaking long that Santana really did not stand a chance. When Santana reaches the bedroom door Brittany immediately begins stripping the brunette bombshells clothes off, being sure to toss them into the hamper in the corner since they were covered in stickiness.

Santana reaches for Brittany's panties, it seems only fair since she was already naked and had previously had on three times as much clothing. However, Brittany had another idea. She grabbed Santana's arms and spun her around while pulling her closer. This action resulted in Santana's back being pressed right up against Brittany. While using her right hand to hold both of Santana's wrist against her chest, Brittany reached around to feel just how aroused her girlfriend was. Thankfully the interruption of the delivery man did not interrupt Santana's arousal.

Brittany slowly slid her hand between Santana's thighs. She was so wet to ready for her. This fact did not go unnoticed by Brittany's body which immediately had a similar reaction to what was occurring between her girlfriends beautifully toned thighs. Brittany tickled Santana's clit, Santana rested her head back onto Brittany's shoulder, she no longer cared about who won the battle of dominance this felt too good and they did not have enough much time to prolong the power struggle. Brittany continued to fondle Santana's center as she walked them backwards towards the bathroom. The blonde had no intention of stopping her current course of action but knew that they had to at least attempt to get the syrup and sauce off of their bodies.

When they reached the bathroom, Brittany let go of Santana's hands and whispered into her ear, "Baby bend with me, step with me, and I will give you an amazing orgasm." Santana whispered, "whatever you want my love" moaning in pure delight.

Brittany bent at the knees to reach for the faucet with her right hand, Santana bent with her resulting in Brittany's fingers entering into her, she moaned as the entrance sent a rush of heat through her body. Brittany kept sliding her fingers in and out of Santana as she turned on the water, tested the water for the perfect temp and then started the shower.

Brittany then stood an action that sent her fingers deeper into Santana as the hot brunette failed to stand at exactly the same second. The brunette shook with pleasure. Brittany whispered into her ear, "Not yet baby."

They took a few more steps back, towards the back of the tub. Brittany pushed the shower curtain forward and she and Santana stepped into the shower and then into the stemming hot water. Brittany pushed Santana forward just slightly causing her to bend at the waist. Britt kept her fingers inside her panting girlfriend thrusting in an effortless motion. She then put her thumb into action, using it to rub circles around the heavy breathing brunette's clit. The hot water poured across Santana's back, she had never felt so aroused. Brittany then reached for the body wash and squeezed across Santana's back, she caressed her back as she washed it, all while continuing to slide in and out of Santana.

In one single, lightning fast motion Brittany turned Santana around letting the water rinse her back clean, while she dropped to her knees and began to suck on Santana's swollen clit.

Thank god for non slip mats, I will never mock my mother about them again!

Santana could feel her knees buckling; she was going to cum any minute! Brittany smirked as she felt her girlfriend's knees tremble. Santana's morning of being surprised or even shocked by Brittany was about to continue.

How the hell did she do that, she is like a god.

Without breaking contact with Santana's clit, Brittany managed to stand up with Santana's legs dangling over her shoulders. This action placed Santana's hot core directly in front of Brittany's face as Santana sat atop of Brittany's shoulders. Brittany pressed Santana up against a wall, the brunette's head pushing against the ceiling. The blonde continued mercilessly attacking the brunette's center. She pushed her another finger in, she curved her three fingers, sliding in and out as her mouth flicked at her girlfriend's engorged clit with her tongue.

Brittany felt Santana's muscles tighten, she felt her reach her climax and then felt her release; she brought her down slowly, from her orgasm and the ceiling. Once Brittany believed Santana was solid on her feet she removed her body from between her legs, kissed her gently on the lips and proceeded to shower. Santana remained standing there completely satisfied and shocked.

"Excuse me" Santana spoke exhaustedly "where in the hell did you learn or come up with that?"

"I dunno, just thought I would give it a try and see how it worked, I think it worked well wouldn't you say." Brittany answered in a tone that could only be compared to that of a sex goddess.

"Umm… well yeah… it was fucking incredible and I can no longer feel half of my body. However, don't think you are getting off that easy."

"Baby, I never want to get off easy, I want it long and hard, fill me up with pleasure."

Santana was taken back, completely shocked. Brittany was witty and had really funny remarks (gay sharks, Hahaha) all the time, but this one was completely unexpected. Santana just starred at her open mouthed, for the first time in her life Santana was speechless.

"Sweetheart standing there with your mouth open is going to neither of us any good, come here."

Brittany grabbed Santana's hand pulled her close and started washing the brunette's hair. After they were both completely clean, Brittany kissed Santana warmly.

"Babe, let's get outta here the water is starting to run cold."

The two girls stepped out of the shower and each grabbed a towel. As they walked out of the bathroom Santana made it a point to look at the clock, 9:30.

Okay, we took 25 minutes in the shower; we have to be at the tailor by 10:30, it takes 15 minutes to drive to the tailor; that means we have 45 minutes to get dressed and ready. That should give me plenty of time.

The brunette approached her girlfriend smiling ear to ear at the kinky plan running through her mind. The blonde turned to see her girlfriend in all her naked glory smiling at her in a way that meant only one thing; I am so about to fuck your brains out, prepare yourself.

"Babe, we don't have time, we have to get ready, you going to have to wait."

"Not happening, I created a schedule, I have 15 minutes to get you from strong willed to begging for release, I know I can do this because the other night it only took 3 minutes."

"You cheated that night, you worked me up for hours before, best three hours I ever spent caroling, but still."

"I don't need hours I just need you to give me 14 minutes since we have already wasted a minute chatting about the inevitable."

Brittany knew it was a losing battle to argue with Santana when she was in this kind of mood. She just smiled coyly, walked over to the bed, and laid down spread eagle waiting for her girlfriend to envelope her.

Santana was pleased with herself for this small victory. She approached the bed, never breaking eye contact with her blonde temptress. She knew she could not compete with what just occurred in the shower but she had to do something incredible to repay her amazing girlfriend.

She grabbed a tie from her closet; she had a few of them now thanks to Glee performances. When she reached the bed she gently tied the tie around Brittany's eyes and whispered "You don't get to see what I'm about to do to you." This sent sensational chills throughout Brittany's body. She began to ache with need.

The best I can do is drive her crazy until she cannot take anymore and then give her an orgasm after she begs for it. The rules: no touching, only a few soft kisses, and no touching Brittany's lady parts until she has begged three times.

With her rules in place and her lustful desire in overdrive, Santana began her sexual tormenting of Brittany. 10 minutes to go.

The brunette began next to the blonde's mouth, she did not kiss her directly but to the side of her mouth, resulting in Brittany trying to turn her head in order to catch the full sweet lady kiss, but Santana dodged her attempt and moved on. Hot breaths flowed across Brittany's neck; she thrusts upward trying to make a connection, nothing.

"Oh my god baby, I'm so wet for you, so fast, please take me."

One.

Santana moves near Brittany's thighs and gently kisses the inside of each thigh exhaling onto Brittany's lady parts as she moves from one thigh to the other. Brittany squirms in delight. Santana can see the effect she is having on Brittany as her center glistens with wetness. Santana wants to taste the blonde's sweet nectar but knows that she must stick to the rules in order to ensure an amazing orgasm for the love of her life.

"Please, please, please, baby no more you win, please touch me satisfy me."

Two.

Santana moves back up not wanting to tease any one area for too long. She reaches Brittany's breast and blows soft hot breaths on them. The blonde's nipples respond, immediately becoming firm. The brunette then applies a layer of sweet lady kisses starting at the blonde's pulse point on her neck, moving down in between the blonde's perfect breast, continuing down her taut stomach and ending right above the well trimmed tiny patch. The blonde is thrusting and squirming, reaching and gasping, doing everything she can imagine to get a hold of her sexy girlfriend.

"No more, I surrender to you, I need you, I want you, Please baby Please take me, I'm all yours!"

And there's three.

Santana leaps onto the bed and instantly fills Brittany with three fingers. Brittany doesn't just moan she screams in sheer delight.

"oh thank you baby, thank you, oh…. Ohhh…. I need you so badly."

Santana slides her fingers in and out of her girlfriend while gently sucking her right nipple and then her left and then her right, now back to the left. Brittany's mind cannot keep up with the actions they are so fluid, so perfectly timed. She can feel her orgasm coming, it's growing.

The brunette feels the blonde's muscles tightening around her fingers; she removes her mouth from the blonde's breast. She provides one long deep kiss on her girlfriend's lips and then moves directly to the blonde's clit.

"Ohhh god…yes…. So close!"

Santana kisses and sucks on Brittany's clit. She flicks and tickles the clit, sucking on it, licking it. And then she feels her girlfriend climax. She brings her down nice and slowly allowing her to savor every second of that feeling. They lay there for a bit, calming down, allowing their breathing to return to normal. So exhausted from their playful morning the girls lay wrapped in each other's arms starring into each other's souls.

Until Santana looks up, "oh fuck!"


	4. Chapter 4 Dresses

**10:00am 12/31/11**

"Britt we've laid here for too long, it's 10, we need to leave in 15 minutes, get up!"

Santana leaps out of bed frantically searching for an acceptable outfit to wear out in public. As she runs from one side of the room to the other, Brittany remains laying in bed enjoying the sight.

"I told you that we did not have enough time" Brittany states with an essence of smugness.

"Well, look how smug you are without the blindfold."

"And look how gorgeous you look when you are frazzled."

Santana cannot help but smile at her girlfriend, she is so lucky to have such an amazing girlfriend. Knowing she needs to motivate her girlfriend to leave the bed, the brunette approaches the blonde and whispers a sweet promise into her ear, if she gets up and gets dressed.

Whatever it is that Santana said worked, Brittany sprang from the bed and was dressed in about 2.3 seconds. Santana quickly followed suit tossing on a pair of dark skinny jeans and a peasant blouse. They both quickly fashioned a pony tail and a basic layer of make-up before grabbing their cheerio jackets and heading out the door.

As they reached the car Santana rushed past Brittany and opened the car door for her.

"Here sweetheart, let me get that for you."

"Thanks babe, that was unexpected and I love it!"

Once Brittany was seated in the passenger seat Santana shut her door and proceeded to get into the driver's seat. Before Santana pulled out of the driveway she leaned over and placed a soft kiss on her girlfriend's cheek.

"Okay, what has gotten into you today? I mean you are always sweet to me but you are being so lovable today."

"I dunno, I mean this is the last day of the year and I am so incredibly happy, so in love with you and I want you to know that and to feel that. Every day I wake up and I feel this way and I realize that something could happen and it could all end in the blink of an eye. I don't want to let a single minute go by without you knowing exactly how important you are to me. That being said I need an hour today to go do something without you, I hope that is okay it is really important."

"That's fine babe, I actually have an errand to run as well, so that works perfectly! Also, I adore you and love you so much and there is nothing in this world that could end what we have! I plan on being with you until the day I die, I love you San!"

Perfect time to be stopped at a red light, Santana leans across the front seat and places a sweet and soft kiss on Brittany's lips expressing every ounce of love she felt at that moment.

HONK, HONK, HONK

The light had turned green but Santana did not care she was in love and felt like expressing it. She finished her affectionate kiss and rolled through the light just before it turned red. Five minutes later the girls pulled up to the tailor/dress shop.

A pleasantly plump woman stood behind the counter in the shop. She looked up when the girls walked in and smiled warmly at them, "Hello ladies, how was your morning."

After the exciting morning these girls had just experienced, they simply smiled at each other and responded in unison, "It's been great!"

"Fantastic! How about we get the two of you into these dresses and make sure that fit perfectly, we want you both looking your best tonight!"

"Okay BrittBritt, you go first, I'll go next door and get us a smoothie, I don't want to see your dress until I pick you up tonight, I want to be surprised." Santana gives Brittany a quick kiss and walks out the door.

"Alright Brittany, here is your dress, go get it on and then we will see if it needs any last minute adjustments."

A few minutes later Brittany steps out of the dressing room. Her dress is a beautiful ocean blue with hints of a light pink and purple. These hints of color were only visible from certain angles. The top of the dress was in the style of a corset; it formed perfectly to her shape, flattering her breasts and accentuating her tiny waist. The corset top of the dress laced up in the back and had sequins along the ridges that formed the corset, this piece transformed at the waist. From the waist down the dress became a long and full skirt, like a princess. It was the most beautiful dress Brittany had ever seen.

"Well my dear, that looks absolutely perfect! How does it feel?"

"Perfect! Thank you so much, I hope San loves it as much as I do."

"I'm sure she will, go ahead and get changed and I will put the dress in black garment bag so Santana cannot see the dress."

"Thanks Marge, you are the best seamstress in the world!"

Once the dress was safely secured in the garment bag, Brittany sent Santana a text, "Hey babe all finished, it's your turn ." Santana quickly responded, "Be right there, love ya!"

Minutes later Santana walks into the shop carrying a smoothie in one hand and a stargazer lily in the other.

"I know both of these are your favorites so I thought I would bring you one of each."

"And you had them delivered to me by my favorite person!"

"I suppose I did, now do you wanna see my dress or be surprised tonight?"

"Well, I cannot let you being the only one surprised so I guess I will go to the flower shop and pick up the corsage I ordered for you tonight."

"Okay babe, I'll text ya when I'm finished, do you want the car keys so you can put your dress in the car?"

"That'd be great!"

"K, catch, see ya soon!"

"Love you, have fun getting your sexy on!"

With those words Brittany walked out the door and across the street. Marge handed Santana her dress and directed her to a dressing room. A few minutes later Santana stepped out of the dressing room.

Santana's dress was a long, sleek, black dress. It fit her curves perfectly. The dress was a silk type material which made the dress shiny in the light. There was no back to the dress, it had thin spaghetti straps, and cut deeply in the front showing off the perfect amount of cleavage. On the left leg area of the dress there was a long split that went up to about mid-thigh, showing off Santana's toned thigh.

"Stunning! It looks incredible Santana!"

"Thanks, Marge. Just tell me one thing, will it match Brittany's dress?"

"My dear, black goes with everything!"

"True dat! Thanks again for all your hard work, I don't know how I would get by without you as my seamstress!"

"That's very sweet my dear, I hope you girls have fun tonight, all eyes will definitely be on the two of you, so make sure you keep that girl of yours close!"

"Will do!"

Santana walks out the door, texting Brittany as she goes, "all finished, meet you at the car?"

Without 10seconds going by Santana's phone rings "I'll be there in five."

"Okay, wanna go get lunch, something light?"

"Already on it, turn around."

As Santana turned around she saw Brittany walking up the street a bag from the flower shop in one hand and a bag from Salad Delight in the other. Salad Delight was Santana's favorite place to get a salad and second favorite place to eat (Breadstix being her first), it may be because they have delicious salads or because it is the only place in town where Sue has permitted the Cheerios to order whatever they'd like, she never felt guilty eating there.

"Britts let me help you with that. I have an idea."

Santana took the salads from Brittany and the car keys. She placed her dress in the car and let Brittany place her bag from the flower shop in the car. Santana then grabbed Brittany's hand and lead her away.


	5. Chapter 5 Karofsky

**Author's Note**

I hope this chapter does not upset you too much, I realize that a majority of the chapter is dedicated to a character that is not Santana or Brittany put I need to build up the story. There will be a few chapters like this, where I will build up the story of background characters so that the end will make sense.

**11:00am 12/31/11**

Santana, salads in one hand and Brittany's hand interlaced with her other hand, walked towards the park located across the street from the tailor shop. A picnic at the end of December may seem unpractical but the brunette thought it sounded romantic.

She walked Brittany into the park towards the gazebo that sat near the small creek that ran through the middle of the park. It was a beautiful wintery scene. The park was covered in snow! The branches of the trees throughout the park hung low as the snow piled on top of them weighing them down. The small creek was frozen over and had a light layer of snow glistening on top. There were children having a snowball fight to the right of the gazebo and others ice skating to the left. Everywhere throughout the park there were people enjoying the winter holiday. A sight of such happiness made Brittany and Santana's day even better.

However, things were not so cheery across town. Located down a long lane, a lane that was located miles from any other house was a large farm style home. The home represented Christmas still, with lights along the trim and yard decorations spread all around. From the exterior of the house any person would envision a peaceful family setting inside; gathered around the fire watching a television special. While the home reflected such a peaceful setting what was occurring inside the house was quite the opposite.

"What the fuck are you saying? You are a sick Son of a Bitch! What a worthless piece of shit… You are no longer my son, a son of mine would never do something so disgusting, so corrupt."

"Dad, I tried to fight it, I didn't know what to do, Please this is who I am, why can't you understand?"

"Understand? Understand …. You are a fucking faggot, how can I understand that?"

"But please, when I was bullying Kurt and you had to talk with his father and my principal you seemed so understanding of Kurt being gay, why can't you be equally understanding with me?"

"Because that prancing fairy was not my son and neither are you, you are sick and do not deserve to live! Get the fuck out of my house, pack a bag and get out!"

Mr. Karofsky stormed out of the room into his study slamming his door as he went. Dave Karofsky stood there speechless tears running down his face unsure of what he should do next. How did his father find out about him visiting the gay bar? Did Kurt say something to his dad? How could he betray his trust like that? What was he going to do? _"Do not deserve to live"_ was his father right, was he better off dead?

Uncertain of what he should do Karofsky went to his room and packed a bag. In his bag he placed some clothing, his journal, shoes, hygiene material, and the .45 caliber handgun his father had given him for Christmas. The handgun represented the last act of kindness his father had bestowed upon him. Once his bag was packed, Karofsky grabbed the keys to his truck and left the house unsure of where he would go.

Karofsky went to a motel on the edge of town and charged a room to his credit card. He then walked across the street to the liquor store and purchased a fifth of tequila. He did not what to do but he did know that he did not want to remember this day. He returned to his room opened the tequila and began to drown his troubles.

Once half of the bottle of tequila was empty Karofsky decided he needed to clear his head, the day was cold but not nearly as bitterly cold as it had been days prior. With the heat of the tequila warming him, Karofsky put his coat on and walked out the door.

He walked for what seemed like hours, he walked through neighborhoods, through city streets until he came upon the main street of the town. As he walked down the main street he saw many familiar faces, there in the coffee shop was Kurt and Blaine. They looked so happy, why? Why did they have supportive parents and he did not? Why were they able to find love and he was left alone and cold with no one to turn to?

A little further down the street he turned into the city park. There in the gazebo was Brittany and Santana eating salads lovingly staring at each other. Seriously, how is it that these two also were in love, were also happy, were also unaffected by coming out to their parents? Why is it that every other gay teenager had supportive parents but him? What was wrong with him?

He could no longer bare the sights of these couples together, knowing they were happy and he was so miserable. They were out and proud and in love. He was out and abandoned and miserable. He turned around and walked out of the park, back down main street, back down the city streets, back through the neighborhoods, and back to his motel room.

Everyone else understood but his father. His father was wrong, it was his father that was sick and disgusting not him. It was his father that had an issue with his homosexuality not society. He was perfect the way he was, he could find love. Look at the proof; Kurt and Blaine, Santana and Brittany. The love was there, the acceptance was there. Karofsky drank some more tequila, grabbed his truck keys and walked out of the motel room.

He knew what he needed to do; he needed to show his father that there was nothing wrong with being gay. He drove towards his family home, the home where he would throw a ball around in the front yard with his father, the home where he first learned to ride a bike, the home where he had seen the pride in his father's eyes so many times and incredible disappointment and disgust this morning. His cheeks burn in anger, hot tears flood down his face, he feels sick to his stomach, his head spins as he enters the long lane that lead to the house.

SLAM

Karofsky slammed the front door shut, alerting his return to his father. His mother and siblings were out of town for the weekend visiting family. He boldly marched towards his father's study, assuming that he was still in there. Just as he was about to open the study door, the door flung open and there stood his father with a look of bewilderment on his face.

"You are the one that is sick! Everyone else can accept who I am it is you that has a problem!"

"What?"

"There is nothing wrong with being gay Dad, there are a lot of gay kids and their parents love them regardless and they are in love with someone and open and happy and there is nothing wrong with that."

"You are a worthless piece of shit that will amount to nothing in this life, you will never find love and you will never be happy while you are living a life of such abomination. Your soul is lost and you will burn in hell!"

BANG, BANG, BANG

Mr. Karofsky's lifeless body fell to the floor making an eerie thud as it hit the floor. The blood poured from his body and pooled on the floor. Karofsky stumbled backwards, he doesn't remember bringing the gun with him, he doesn't remember loading the gun, he doesn't remember pulling the trigger.

What had he done, his father, he's dead. How could he do such a thing, something must be wrong with him. His father was right he was sick; he would burn in hell for what he had done. He needed to stop the sinning; he needed to redeem himself by saving the world from the other gays and he need to punish the people who failed to help him.


	6. Chapter 6 Rings

**Author's Note**

Sorry for the delay in the updates, the holiday season has a way of keeping me busy. Thanks to all who have listed this story as a favorite or to receive an alert I truly appreciate your desire to read this story. Also thanks to those who have reviewed the story, it was nice to read such kind words.

**12:00pm 12/31/11**

Karofsky stormed out of his parent's home knowing he would never return there again. Before leaving he packed a bag containing additional clips and ammunition for his handgun. He was confused, hurt, and angry. Without a plan he decided to return to his hotel room to figure out what he should do next.

Across town, Brittany and Santana had just finished their romantic picnic at the park and started walking towards Santana's car.

"Hey babe, I am going to drop you off and run an errand if that is okay with you" Santana spoke with a dreamy voice.

"Sounds good sweetheart! What are you going to do after you run your errand?"

"Well I was thinking I would come back over to your place and we could hang out for a bit before we needed to get ready for tonight, does that work for you?"

"Absolutely, just text me before you come over so that I can make sure I am home when you get there."

With that Santana reached and opened Brittany's door for her and then closed the door once the blonde was seated. Santana then jogged over to the driver's side door. Once inside the vehicle the brunette leaned across the seat, kissed her girlfriend on the cheek and started the car.

"You are such a great multi-tasker San!"

"Speaking of multi-tasking, Brit, you remember what I promised you this morning to get you out of bed?" Santana asked while putting the car into drive and pulling away from the curb.

"Umm… yeah, of course I do, are you saying you want to do that right now!" Brittany responded with a shocking level of enthusiasm.

"Yep! So how about you unzip those jeans of yours and slide them down just a bit for me" Santana smirked as she provided the instructions to her stunned girlfriend.

"Do you think anyone will be able to see? I mean I know everyone knows about us but I don't know if they want to see, ya know, that."

"Don't worry no one will be able to see, my dad made sure these windows were tinted to my specificity which is dark enough to keep prying eyes from seeing inside."

"Sweet!" With that Brittany unzipped her jeans and slid them as well as her panties down just enough to give Santana easy access to her hot center.

Santana shifted the car into fourth and then moved her hand from the gear shifter to Brittany's thigh. She slowly ran her hand up the blonde's strong dancer thigh until she found the source of her desire. Her girlfriend was already wet with pleasure and anticipation. At the feel of this Santana felt her own passion and lustful desires grow, her core began to ache for relief. Quickly she thrust two fingers inside Brittany and felt as the blonde's muscles instantly tighten with pleasure.

"oh god baby that feels so good" Brittany gasped as she felt the brunette's fingers thrust inside her.

Brittany reached for the lever on the side of her seat and reclined her seat back and the slid down in her seat in order to provide her girlfriend with even easier access. Santana removed her hand and shifted the car into neutral, perfect time for a train to be passing by!

"baby watch the train and tell me when traffic starts moving again." Santana whispered into her girlfriend's ear before kissing her gently on her lips and sliding down to her throbbing center.

Santana slid three fingers into her girlfriend, filling her up, and then began to slowly suck at the blonde's clit. She kept a steady motion of thrusting in and out of the blonde's hot center, while at the same time sucking and nipping at the blonde's enlarged clit.

Brittany's hips bucked upwards, getting in rhythm with Santana's motions. The blonde dug her fingernails into the cars leather seats, she didn't want to risk leaving scratch marks on her girlfriend's back just in case the dress did not cover.

"ohhh….yess…..ohhh…. please baby, oh my god…yes." Brittany moaned breathlessly into Santana's ear. "there are only a few cars left to go before the train passes, please baby hurry, I need you!"

Knowing that her time was running short, Santana picked up her pace, she curled her fingers and thrust them in and out of Brittany. When she felt her girlfriend's muscles tighten around her fingers, she started drawing circles around the blonde's clit sending her over the edge.

"ohhh god yessss…. That's the spot, right there, yesss"

Santana felt Brittany's orgasm and slow brought her down as she shifted the car into gear and began to drive towards the Pierce home. Five minutes later they pulled into Brittany's driveway, Brittany still remained reclined in the passenger's seat trying to return her breathing to normal.

"Wow babe, that was the best car ride I have ever been on, I don't know if I will ever look at a car the same." Brittany spoke with exasperated breathes.

"Well, I told you this morning that if you got ready as fast as you could I would show you how fun a car ride could be." Santana replied with a smirk.

"You have always been so good at keeping your promises! I love you so much! Text me when you are heading back over okay."

"Will do babe, and I love you too! See ya in about an hour or so."

With that Brittany leaned over and kissed her girlfriend, while simultaneously pulling up her panties and pants. As she opened up the door to get out of the car she zipped up her jeans and returned the seat to its proper position.

"Thanks for the ride!" Brittany stated with a wink as she turned and walked towards her house.

Santana watched her girlfriend walk to the house and enter, she always told Brittany that she did this to make sure that she was safely inside before pulling away; the truth is she did this so she could sit and stare at that amazingly toned ass for another two minutes.

Santana put the car into first and drove out of the Pierce's circular drive-way. She had an appointment at 12:30 with a jeweler across town and knew she needed to hurry. While Santana hated to spend time away from Brittany, this was one appointment that was imperative she go to on her own. Ever since Mr. Shue had announced his fundraiser idea she had been planning on making this trip to the jeweler.

Typically Santana thought all of Mr. Shue's fundraising ideas were horrible, seriously selling salt water taffy and a bake sell, but this particular idea was perfect. Oddly enough Santana had a few firsts the day the fundraiser was proposed, it was the first time she did not roll her eyes at Mr. Shue for having another horrible idea and it was the first time that she agreed with Rachel and worked with the little Hobbit to convince the rest of the group that the fundraiser was a good idea. Of course Santana's motive was selfish and not about helping the New Directions fundraise, but nonetheless she supported the idea and that counted, right?

Mr. Shue's idea was for the Glee club to host a New Year's Eve Gala for the area high schools, granted there were only three in Lima, Ohio. The club would charge six dollars per person or ten dollars per couple if tickets were purchased in advance, and seven dollars per person or twelve dollars per couple at the door. Apparently the gala idea was a success because they had already sold three hundred couple tickets and fifty single tickets. None of this mattered to Santana, to her; this gala provided the perfect closing to the New Year's Eve night she had already planned for Brittany and her.

After being publicly outed Santana planned on celebrating New Year's Eve by making sure everyone in Lima, Ohio knew that Brittany was her girl. Now she had even more excitement to add to the night and more opportunity to show off her lady.

Santana's wandering thoughts were quickly jerked back to reality when she caught a glimpse of the jewelry shop on the block ahead. Her heart leapt into her throat, her palms began to sweat, and tears filled her eyes; she was about to take a serious step in her relationship with Brittany, she prayed that Brittany was ready to take such a serious step. Little did she know that Brittany had a similar plan in mind.

She pulled the car over and parked next to the jewelry store.

"Good afternoon, how may we help you?"

"umm, I have an appointment with Ricardo at 12:30."

"I will go get him, please have a seat."

Santana's mom had helped her schedule the appointment a little over a month ago. Her mother had previously worked with Ricardo and knew that he would be helpful and would not be judgmental when Santana went to speak with him about purchasing a promise ring for her girlfriend.

"Hello Santana, I am Ricardo."

"Nice to meet you Ricardo."

"Now your mom filled me in on the reason for you visit, and let me just say I love your decision, but she was not able to provide me with any insight into what style of ring you are looking for, so tell me, what does the ring look like that you will be slipping onto your girlfriend's finger tonight?"

Santana closed her eyes; she had envisioned the events that will unfold tonight numerous times, the smile on Brittany's face, the tears in her eyes, and the glistening of the ring as Santana slipped the ring onto Brit's finger.

"I want simple but elegant. White gold with a decent sized diamond in the middle, it cannot be too big because I don't want her to think that it is an engagement ring, don't want to scare her off by making too big a step, ya know."

"Okay, anything else that you are looking for?"

"hmm… well I want the band to have a songbird on it, up near the diamond on both sides."

"May I ask why a songbird?"

"Well, I sang this song to my girlfriend called 'Songbird' and it perfectly depicts the love I have for her, and I want that symbol to be on her ring so that when I am not near she can look at the ring and remember the song and how much she means to me."

"That is truly beautiful Santana and I think we have something over here that is exactly what you are looking for."

Ricardo walked Santana over to a glass case, she could not believe that the jewelry store actually had a ring that she was looking for; it was meant to be. He reached into the case and picked up a small ring located near the back.

"You know we have had this ring in stock for about two years and no one has ever looked twice at it, I think this ring is meant for you. It is 24k white gold, with a ¼ carat princess cut diamond, with a bird on each side of the diamond."

Santana took the ring from Ricardo as tears ran down her cheeks. Words betrayed her, she could not speak, the perfection of the ring left her breathless.

"Shall I box it up for you?" Ricardo asked already knowing the answer.

Santana nodded her head still lost for words. She paid for the ring and left the store looking at the ring in the box the entire time. As hard as she tried she could not stop looking at the ring. As she continued to gaze at the ring, while sitting in her car, her phone chimed pulling her from the trance the ring had put her under.

"Hello."

"Hey, did you find a ring? Was Ricardo helpful?"

"Yeah mom! I found the perfect ring, Ricardo was amazing, it only took about fifteen minutes for him to show me and give me the most perfect ring."

"That's great sweetie! I am so happy you were able to find the perfect ring! Call me later tonight and let me know how your evening went. Love you!"

"Love you too! I'll call you before we head to the dance!"

Santana ended the phone call and sent Brittany a text, "Hey BrittBritt, all finished, are you home?"

"I will be in about fifteen minutes babe, see ya soon, Love you! "

Santana put the car into drive, looked at the ring again, and then hid it away in her purse. As she drove towards Brittany's house she could not contain her excitement over the ring, she had to show someone. Quinn's house was on the way to Brittany's so she thought she would stop by to show Quinn the ring.

"Oh, hey Santana, what's up?"

"Sorry to just drop in on you Q but I had to show someone and you would be perfect."

"Show me what San? You know I will be at Brittany's at five to help her get ready."

"I know but I cannot show you in front of her, look!" Santana whipped the ring out of her purse and showed it to Quinn.

"Oh my God Santana that is beautiful! What is it for?" Quinn looked at the ring in awe as she spoke.

"Tonight, at dinner, I am going to present this ring to Brittany, it's a promise ring." Santana proudly stated tears forming in her eyes again.

"San, it's so beautiful, she is going to love it and I am going to make sure I take my water proof mascara over to her house, I am sure she will thank me for it once she sees that ring." Quinn stated with a smile.

"Oh Quinn, I am so happy. You guys are still joining us at dinner right? I kinda want to make a scene when I present Brittany with this ring." Santana asked.

"Uh yeah, remember who the limo is picking up first? Puck will be in the limo when it reaches your house, then the two of you will drive over to Britt's and pick her and I up! I believe Mike and Tina are meeting us at Breadstix."

"Great, super excited! I cannot wait! See ya in a few hours, I have got to get to Britt's before she thinks something is up!"

"Okay dear see ya soon."

As Quinn went to shut her front door she watched as Santana more or less skipped to her car and quickly sped off in the direction of Brittany's house. Quinn smiled as she thought about Santana and her ring!

"Wow, those to girls think so much alike." Quinn said out loud to no one in particular.

Quinn had just dropped off Brittany at her house about five minutes before Santana arrived at her door step. At about noon Quinn pulled her car into the Pierce's driveway after watching Santana speed off in the opposite direction, that girl was always speeding. Quinn honked the horn and watched as Brittany looked out the living room window before opening the front door and bounding down the driveway towards Quinn's car.

"Hey Quinn, thanks again for going with me, I just don't like shopping alone and I certainly cannot take Santana with me on this trip."

"No problem Britt, I am so glad you asked me to go with you, I feel honored. So where are we going?"

"Well, I think the mall would work and it is close so we can get back here before San."

"Sounds good B."

As the two girls drove in the direction of the mall they turned up the radio and blasted their version of "We Are Young." The girls danced and sang along to the song; just as the song ended they were pulling into the mall parking lot.

"You know Quinn, I really love living this close to the mall!"

"Me too Britt."

The girls parked the car and walked into the mall. Brittany was not sure which jewelry store they should go to first so she decided to walk in the direction her heart told her. With that the girls turned left down the first corridor and walked into the first jewelry store that "spoke" to Brittany.

"This is it Quinn, this is the store I can feel that the ring for San is in this store."

The girls walked into the store and an eager looking brunette woman approached them.

"Good afternoon ladies, how may I help you?"

Without any hesitation Brittany stated, "Yes, I am looking for an amazing promise ring to give to my absolutely amazing girlfriend! The ring has to be stunning so that it compliments my girlfriend's stunning beauty."

Quinn looked at Brittany a little shocked; she could not believe how open and honest Brittany was with the saleswoman. The saleswoman; however, was not shocked and did not act offended or surprised by Brittany's request, in fact a wide smiled spread across the saleswoman's face as she walked over to Brittany grabbed her hand and lead her to a display case.

"Well, let me just say that I think it's amazing that you are purchasing a promise ring for your girlfriend, I remember the day my wife presented me with my engagement ring, it was a magical moment! I hope that we can find the perfect ring for you to make your moment equally magical."

Once again Quinn found herself shocked, mouth agape just staring at Brittany and the saleswoman. There was so much openness and honestly in the air, this really was the perfect store.

"Is there anything particular you would like on this promise ring?"

"Well I know I want a princess cut diamond, not too big of course my girlfriend is recently out of the closet and I don't want to scare her back in there by making her think I am proposing and giving her an engagement ring."

Quinn laughed to herself, she could see Santana running back into her figurative closet locking the door and screaming out "just kidding, gottcha, where's Karofsky I need to get my cuddle on." It was quite the funny mental image.

"We have a lot of princess cut diamonds, any other specifics or preferences?"

"hmm…. I prefer white gold over yellow gold so let's make sure the ring band is white gold. Also I want there to be some type of lacing on the band, something that looks like interlaced fingers or something because holding my girlfriend's hand is one of my favorite things to do."

"Right here, this ring is 24k white gold with a ¼ carat diamond and on the band is two strands wrapped around each other, a symbol of the interconnectivity of relationships."

"I love this, it is perfect! The strands look so delicate and dainty just like me and Santana."

"Well I will box it up for you."

After purchasing the ring, the girls walked out of the mall and towards the car. Just then Brittany's cell chimed, it was a text from Santana.

"Hey BrittBritt, all finished, are you home?"

Brittany quickly typed back, "I will be in about fifteen minutes babe, see ya soon, Love you! "

"Oh Quinn she is going to love it, don't ya think"

"B, I am sure she will love it and wear it with pride."

"Thanks again for going with me Quinn, so what time are you going to come over to get ready tonight?"

"I was thinking about five if that works for you?"

"Sounds perfect, it will give San and I some alone time before the festivities begin!"

Just then the girls pulled into Brittany's driveway.

"See ya soon B."

"Later, Q."

Brittany got out of Quinn's car and skipped to her front door, too excited to contain her energy in a mere walk.

"Mom, mom, where are you I have to show you something?"

"Right here dear, no need to shout, what's going on?"

"Here look! It's the promise ring I bought for San isn't it amazing!"

"It's beautiful Brittany, I am sure she will be very happy with it."

"I know right, I am the luckiest girl in the world!"

Brittany smiled at her mom and leapt up the stairs towards her room. She jumped onto her bed and just stared at the ring she had purchased for the love of her life. She was stunned at the beauty of the ring! Just then Brittany heard the familiar roar of her girlfriend's engine; she gently placed the ring in her nightstand drawer and slid the drawer closed just before her bedroom door opened.


	7. Chapter 7 A Question

**1:00pm 12/31/11**

To her relief it was her little sister, Stephanie.

"Hey Britt, Santana just pulled up thought I would let you know so you could hide the ring before she got up here."

"Thanks, Steph!"

Stephanie turned on her heels and walked back downstairs into the family room. Just as she seated herself on the couch, next to her mother, there was a soft knock on the door.

"Come in" Mrs. Pierce hollered from the couch.

Santana opened the front door and walked into the warm and welcoming home.

"How many times do I have to tell you Santana, you can just walk in there is no need to knock, you are part of our family!" Mrs. Pierce lectured.

"oh right, sorry, umm… I need to speak with you and Mr. Pierce for a minute if you don't mind." Santana spoke with a quiver in her voice as she nervously played with her hands. "Steph, could you go upstairs and keep Brits up there and occupied until I come up?"

"Yeah sure San, I will ask her to paint my nails, that always keeps her distracted!." Stephanie leapt from the couch and ran up the stairs.

"What's wrong Santana you look really upset?" Mr. Pierce questioned with worry in his eyes.

"Well I need to ask you guys something and this is really hard for me and if you could just let me say all that I need to before you say anything that would be amazing, I just don't know how to say what I need to and I am a little scared about how you will respond." Santana spoke with an unfamiliar lack of confidence.

"Whatever you need to say or ask we will listen with an open mind Santana, do not be scared or worried, I'm sure whatever you need to say or ask will not be nearly as surprising as when you and Brittany told us you were in love and a couple." Mrs. Pierce stated with a comforting smile and laugh.

Santana provides a slight smile, while she appreciated Mrs. Pierce's attempt to alleviate her stress she could not shake her nervousness.

"You guys know that Brittany and I are a couple, and I am sure you have heard us tell each other that we love one another on more than one occasion. I know you guys have seen the affection we share with one another, the hand holding and kisses, but there is so much more to our relationship than this." Santana took a deep breath, tears filling her dark brown eyes and continued.

"What I am about to say may not make sense to you guys, I know that Brittany and I are young and are just starting this relationship. I know that the road ahead of us will be hard and that we are involved in an unconventional relationship that will make things more difficult for us than they are for more traditional relationships but I love her so much that I cannot imagine going through my life without her. Ya see, I love Brittany more than life itself, I would do anything for her, give anything for her. I would sacrifice my life to save her. This is not just a high school fling, this is so much more. When Brittany is sad it breaks my heart, when she is happy it lifts me up. I want to share everything with her. When I succeed I want to jump into her arms, I want to celebrate with her. When I fail I want her to be the first person I turn to, I want her to wrap her arms around me and soothe me." Santana's mind continues to race a mile a minute as she tries to express her feelings so openly to the Pierces.

"I know I will marry her one day. I can see you walking her down the aisle and giving her away to me. I know this will happen; it is only a matter of time. She is the love of my life, she is my soul mate, I am not complete without her! I also know that now is not that time, we are far too young to make such a serious commitment; we have too many other things we must accomplish first. However, I know I want Brittany to know that I plan on her being next to me as we accomplish each of these steps." Santana takes a deep breath to clear her mind as she realizes what she is about to say may change her relationship with the Pierce's, what if they are not okay with the plan she has in mind.

"First I want you to take a breath of relief, I am not asking for your permission to propose to Brittany, not yet at least." Santana offers a reassuring smile. "But with college applications coming due and admission letters soon to be arriving I want to make a gesture, take a step in my relationship with Brittany so that she knows I plan on being with her for the long haul. That no matter where we end up for college, rather 2000 miles apart or sharing an apartment and attending the same classes I plan on being with her." Tears fall freely from Santana's eyes as she considers the idea that she and Brittany may end up so far apart for school.

Santana reaches into her purse and removes a white ring box. "I would like to give Brittany this promise ring tonight, to show her how much I love her and to let her know that I promise to be with her no matter what happens. I want to pledge to her my undying devotion, but before I do I want to make sure that I have your blessing, your approval to make such a promise to your daughter." Santana drops her head and stares at the ground, terrified to make eye contact, unsure what expressions she may see.

Mrs. Pierce reaches out and kindly takes the ring box from Santana's hands so she could get a closer look at the ring. She leans over and shows the ring to her husband. They both lovingly smile at one another and hand the ring box back to Santana.

"Santana, sweetie, look up." Santana lifts her head, her teary brown eyes look into two pairs of ocean blue eyes staring at her.

"We are honored to give you our permission to present our daughter with this beautiful promise ring. All we want is for Brittany to be happy and ever since the two of you became a couple we have never seen her happier. She loves you, she adores you and receiving this ring from you will make her the happiest girl in the world. I would say our only fear with this idea is that we will not be able to contain Brittany's excitement!" Mr. Pierce spoke with such admiration and confidence in his voice.

"Furthermore dear," Mrs. Pierce grabbed her husband's hand as she spoke, tears filling her eyes, "in five years or so, when you and Brittany are ready to make the next step you have our blessing to marry our daughter, we look forward to planning your wedding, I'm pretty sure Brittany as already started."

A smile spreads across Santana's face, tears stream down her face, never in a million years did she expect this conversation to go this well. Her heart swam with excitement, she knew that in a few hours she would be asking Brittany to wear her promise ring, and by the sounds of it she would definitely say yes. Santana dried her eyes and hugged the Pierces, "Thank you for being so amazing!"

"Thank you for making our daughter so happy!" Mr. and Mrs. Pierce said in unison.

"Well I better get up there before Britts starts to worry."

Santana turns from the room and heads up the stairs smiling so widely that she could give trouty mouth a run for his money. As she reaches the door she takes a deep breath and tries to wipe the wide grin from her mouth, she knew if she walked in wearing that smile Brittany would know something was up.

"Hey girls am I interrupting anything." Santana asked nonchalantly.

"No, and where have you been, Stephanie and I have been up here for like forty-five minutes waiting for you." Brittany asked inquisitively.

"My stomach was upset so you mom gave me some medicine, I still feel a little queasy, do you mind if I lay down here for a minute?" Santana hoped her lie would work.

"Sure baby, are you going to be okay to go to dinner and the dance tonight? If not we don't have to go." Brittany stated honestly although praying that Santana would not accept the offer to skip the dinner and dance.

"I'll be fine, just needs to lie down for a second and let these meds kick in ya know." Santana breathed a sigh of relief knowing her little fib had worked.

"okay babe, well you lie there and I will paint your nails for you; I have already painted Steph's and mine."

"Thanks sweetie, how about you paint them in a color that will match your dress!"

"Really, are you sure, what if the color doesn't match your dress?"

"It'll make babe, trust me."

"Well since you two are getting all lovey dovey I think I will go back downstairs and watch T.V. with mom and dad, talk to you later."

Stephanie stands and walks out the door. Once her sister is out the door, closing it behind her, Brittany stands up and walks towards Santana who is lying on the bed with her eyes closed. The blonde quietly approaches the resting brunette and places the sweetest of lady kisses on the brunettes plump and lushes lips.

"You are sneakier than a ninja babe." Santana whispers keeping her eyes closed.

"I've been practicing. Keep your eyes closed and I'll show ya." Brittany whispers back as she sensually kisses down the brunette's neck.

**Author's Note**

I put this one at the end in order to no longer delay the story.

First, I want to say thanks to everyone that is reading, reviewing, and following this story; I hope that I do not disappoint you.

Second, if you have any suggestions or would like to see something particular occur in the story let me know, I have a few more hours to fill up so I am open to using your ideas.

Third, I want to apologize for not posting this chapter yesterday and I hope to post another chapter today to make up for it. My ex is in town and has been playing some crazy head games so it has been difficult for me to write about a type of love I once had. Anyways that's probably a lot more than you needed or wanted to know.


	8. Chapter 8 Ice Cream Anyone

**Author's Notes**

Here is the other chapter I promised you. I hope you enjoy this and that I am not putting too much Smut in the story for you. I would love to hear your opinions and any feedback you have. Thanks again to those of you who are reading the story, following the story, and providing reviews, it is greatly appreciated!

**2:00pm 12/31/11**

While Brittany continues to cover Santana's neckline and shoulders in sweet lady kisses, Santana lays there enjoying the pleasure and wondering how long she has to pretend to be sick before she can put the moves on her girlfriend. Hoping she has given it enough time, Santana rolls her body to the right resulting in Brittany falling off of her and on to the bed.

The brunette strides over to the bedroom door and locks it while looking seductively at her blonde beauty. As she makes her away back across the bedroom she turns the radio on and turns the volume up, just a little bit. Mere moments later she hears Stephanie yell up from downstairs.

"Hey Britt San, we are going to get ice cream do you want anything?"

"We're good, thanks though" Santana yells down to Stephanie, and then whispers to Brittany, "I want something a little different to soothe my craving!"

"And what's that lover?" Brittany asks as she beckons Santana closer.

"For starters, you topless laying on your stomach!"

Brittany obliges her girlfriend's request while Santana sneaks off to the bathroom. Seconds later the brunette exits the bathroom carrying a bottle of lily scented massage oil.

"You look a little tense so I thought I would give you a little massage to help melt away your tension so that you are completely relaxed for tonight! I have a feeling we are in store for quite the eventful evening." The blonde nods in agreement and moves her long wavy locks off of her back.

Santana moves towards the bed, when she reaches the edge she steps up placing one leg on Brittany's right side and the other on her left side, she then slowly sits down, finally coming to a rest on top of Brittany's butt. From her straddling position, the brunette drips some warming massage oil across the blonde's back and into her own hands. She then lowers herself over her girlfriend's back applying a light pressure as she rubs the tense from the blonde's tense shoulders. She slowly lowers her head towards the blonde's ear and whispers sweet nothings into her ear, "I love you! And I want to feel you quake beneath me!" Santana then begins to lightly kiss at Brittany's neck moving down to her back as she continues to gently rub at her shoulders. The motion of Santana's hands and the softness of her lips against Brittany's back send chills through the blonde's body, she shivers with excitement. The brunette can feel her girlfriend's excitement increase, "baby do you want me?"

"Yes!" the blonde states with much enthusiasm and excitement she can muster in a whisper. She rolls over and catches Santana's lips with her own. "I love you, San! And I love when you are in such a loving mood, what has gotten into you today?"

"I guess I am just really excited about ringing in the new year, it is like a fresh start, a whole new year to do everything right, and I plan on doing everything right by you sweetheart!" Santana states as a single tear streams down her face. She knows that she has never and will never be able to love someone as much as she loves Brittany, and she wants nothing more than to show that love to Brittany, she wants today to be perfect!

"You always do everything right by me San! You are so amazing and perfect, and I love you so much." Brittany choked out as her eyes filled with tears making them appear to be an even deeper blue.

Santana leaned down and kissed away Brittany's tear, "no more crying baby, we have too much to look forward to, to be this emotional." She then kissed down Brittany's chin, down her neck nipping at her ear lobe. Of course she was careful to avoid leaving any marks so that Brittany would look absolutely perfect in her dress, and then she had a devilish idea.

"Hey baby, does your dress cover this spot?" Santana asked with a smile while pointing to Brittany's stomach right above her right hip.

"Yeah why…" before Brittany could finish her sentence Santana had lowered her head and began to suck at the bare flesh leaving a large lover's mark. As Santana worked on her mark; Brittany lifted Santana's shirt and pulled it off of her when she sat up to reveal her handy work.

"Oh I see how it is going to be. So tell me San does your dress cover this spot?" Brittany pointed to the left side of Santana, below her ribs.

"Sure does babe." As soon as Brittany heard the word does she had placed her mouth on Santana and left her mark, it was twice the size of the one Santana had left on her.

"Holy shit babe! That thing is huge, you have better suction than a Hoover!" Santana smirked.

"Let me show you how could I can suck babe!" Brittany rolls Santana onto her back and leeches on to her right breast.

"Careful babe…. Ohhh… my dress doesn't cover all of that!" Santana states with a bit of caution.

Brittany lets go of Santana's right breast and moves her mouth to her left, once both of her girlfriend's nipples are standing at attention she begins to kiss down her stomach. As she moves lower down the brunette's toned stomach, she loops her fingers into the waistband of the brunette's pants and panties and begins pushing them down. Before Santana knows what happened, her pants clothes are on the floor and Brittany is between her legs placing sweet lady kisses up and down her inner thighs.

The feelings of Brittany's lips on her thighs and the hotness of her breath results in Santana's center releasing sweet and inviting nectar. Brittany cannot resist the sight of the nectar and moves her mouth to Santana's center. She eagerly slips her tongue inside of her girlfriend's center, tasting her flowing juices. The brunette arches her back into the blonde's mouth wanting her to take her, all of her!

"oh my god baby…. That feels sooo good! I want you in me, please baby take me!"

At the begging of her girlfriend, the blonde complied slipping two fingers inside her as she tickled her clit with her tongue. She moved her fingers in and out until they started to slide with ease, then she slipped a third finger into her girlfriend's hot and wet center. As she entered into her girlfriend she could feel her muscles tightening around her slender fingers. She maintained a sensual pace as she slid in and out of her finger curling her fingers as she slid all the way into her girlfriend. She licked and flicked at her girlfriends clit picking up her pace as she felt the girl begin to spasm under her. Santana could feel her orgasm building; she thrust her pelvis upward in excitement. Brittany thrusts inside her as she sucks on her clit; Santana reaches her climax and feels her body slipping into a state of convulsions. She shakes uncontrollably as Brittany slowly brings her back down.

They lay in each others' arms allowing their breathing to return to normal. Brittany lays her head on the left side of Santana's chest listening to her heart race. She looks up at her resting girlfriend and kisses her gently.

"Babe, you we have too much sex?" Brittany asks while listening to her girlfriend's heartbeat.

"Nah, I think most people have too little sex. I mean think about it, if people had sex as often as we did there would be so much more peace and love in this world." Santana responds with a pleasing smile.

"Maybe I should have made that part of my campaign for class president; Want more Sex, Vote Brittany for Senior Class President!" Brittany states with inquisitive confidence.

"Luckily we did not have to resort to that; pretty sure its suggestive nature would have broken rules that even Figgins could not ignore."

SLAM, SLAM, SLAM

"Shit, their home… get up babe we have to get dressed." Brittany said with panic in her voice.

"Babe relax we have time plus the door is locked, remember." Santana stated while slipping her clothes back on.

KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK

"Come in" Brittany stated.

The door swung open and in walked Brittany's mom carrying two small containers of ice cream from Baskin Robbins. "I know you guys said you did not want anything but I thought I would pick you something up anyways." Brittany's mom handed each of the girls their favorite flavor of ice cream.

"Thanks Mrs. P. you have perfect timing I was just regretting not requesting something." Santana stated.

"I figured you girls might want something, if not now after the dance tonight."

"About that Mom, do you mind if I stay over at Santana's tonight?" Brittany asked with a pleading look.

"That's fine, but I still want you to call me when you get to Santana's tonight so I know that you are both safe and sound."

"Deal" both girls state with excitement.

Brittany's mom knew that Santana had a big evening planned for them and figured it would be safer to have the girls at Santana's then have their excessive excitement at the house keeping everyone up.

"Well I'm going to go back down with your Dad, you two behave up here."

With that Brittany's mom walked out the door, closing the door behind her.

"Wow, babe I cannot believe she agreed to let me sleep over two nights in a row when she knows your parents are out town, but hey I am not complaining."

"I know right! Tonight is going to be amazing and I don't just mean the more love we can bring into this world." Santana says with a wink.

"Anyways, let get those nails of yours painted."

Santana lies down on the bed and places her feet in Brittany's lap. Brittany grabs a bottle of light blue shimmery nail polish and paints a coat of a polish on each of Santana's toes. She then scooted up in the bed and grabbed Santana's right hand. The blonde gently kissed the back of her girlfriend's hand and then painted each nail. Once she had finished the right hand she moved to the other side and repeated the process on the brunette's left hand. When Santana's nails were finished Brittany lay her head back on Santana's chest and continued to enjoy the beat of her girlfriend's heart.


	9. Chapter 9 Hit List

**3:00pm 12/31/11**

"This ice cream is delicious, how is it that your mom knows my favorite ice cream?"

"Well it certainly has nothing to do with the fact that I talk about you all the time to her."

The girls simply smile at each other and continue to enjoy their ice cream.

"Hey babe, there is no way I am going to eat all this ice cream, I'm pretty sure if I do I will not look so hot in my dress tonight, so I am going to go put it in the freezer, do you need anything?"

"I'll come down with you BrittBritt I cannot finish mine either and I could use a glass of water. Also I am wondering do you think Quinn would be willing to come over at 4:30 to start getting ready instead of 5:00? I mean I will be here to pick you up about 6:30 and I just want to make sure you two have enough time to get ready and get all the pictures done before we have to be to the restaurant at 7:00."

"I'll shoot her a quick text and see if that will work for her." _"Hey would you be able to come over at 4:30 instead of 5:00, just to give us a little more time to get ready before our hot dates come and pick us up!"_

"_Sure, see ya shortly. ~Q."_

"That was a quick response, Q will be here at 4:30 babe."

Brittany turned to address her girlfriend but she was nowhere in sight. Hmm… where did she go? A sudden sound of giggling drew Brittany's attention towards the family room. As she approached the doorway she could hear her family and Santana giggling away. Brittany walked through the open archway to see her girlfriend sitting next to her dad playing Wii.

"Babe, I thought you hated video games?"

"What… oh yeah, really I only hate them because guys would always ignore my needs so they could shoot up people online, I mean seriously I am so much more fun, but whatever, I have you now and you would never choose a video game over me."

Brittany could not help but smile adoringly at her girlfriend who fit in with her family so perfectly.

"Gottcha again Mr. P, geez I thought you said you were good at this game, so far I am owning you."

"That you are Santana, but please for the last time just call me Dad, you are like a daughter to us so let's scratch all these formalities." He said with a wink, knowing that later tonight Santana would be taking a serious step in her relationship with his daughter.

"Umm … okay…. Will do .. D..ad! That may take some getting used to." Santana stated hesitantly.

"The same thing goes for me." Brittany's mom chimed in.

"Wait, you want Santana to call you Dad, isn't that kinda weird Mom?" Brittany stated in a whimsical tone.

"You are so funny young lady… Santana knows what I mean, she is like a daughter to us both and thus we just be Mom and Dad to her, so long as she feels comfortable calling us that." Brittany's mom responded in a serious yet comforting tone.

"I would love to call you guys Mom and Dad, but it may take some getting used to, so if I slip you don't like disown me or anything." They all chuckled at Santana's remark.

The family returned to playing Super Mario Brothers on the Wii. Santana was surprising skilled at the game considering Brittany had never seen her even look at a controller let alone play a game.

Across town in a shabby hotel room, Karofsky is sitting at a table slowly loading rounds into a clip. His mind wanders from the past to the present, from his days as a high school bully to this morning when he shot and killed his father. How did he get to here; how did he become such a monster.

He may not have been entirely happy when he was denying his sexual desires but ever since he embraced those desires his life has fallen apart, and now it had reached an ultimate low as his father lie dead in a pool of blood in the house he grew up in.

Who was to blame for where he was?

First there was Kurt. Kurt had forced me to kiss him, he forced me to reveal my sexual desires to someone else. If Kurt had never yelled back at me in that locker room, if he had never confronted me and gotten into my face, I never would have kissed him. My secret would have remained just that a secret. And then he tried to talk to me in that gay bar, to make me feel like what I was doing was okay was acceptable. He made me believe a fairy tale and look where that got me. Kurt is to blame for happened to me, he helped create this monster.

Next there was Blaine. He had confronted me at my school, who knows who may have overheard that conversation. He spoke so confidently and assuredly like everything would be okay. What did that rich brat with an accepting father know? He made me feel like maybe it would be okay if I was gay and told my family, but he was so wrong. His words, his confidence have ruined my life. He doesn't deserve to be happy; he and Kurt are an insult and a disgrace.

Then there is Miss. Pillsbury. I turned to her, no one ever knew that I went to her for help and she did nothing to help me. She was worthless, she tried to reassure me, told me everything would be okay, she was wrong! She provided me pamphlets, really fucking pamphlets, like those are any help to anyone. Wonder if she has a pamphlet for what you should do when you tell your father your gay and he flips out so you shoot and kill him. She made me feel like I was normal, like I would be okay but she was wrong!

The worst of all was fucking Santana! Convinced me to start the bully whips, to help Kurt feel safe back at McKinley, to date her to hide our sexual desires and then what does she do ends our relationship and then comes out as a fucking lesbian. Shinning a big fucking light of doubt on my sexuality. That fucking bitch ruined my life and now she is all happy with Brittany and I am a fucking murderer. She lured me in with her whole beard speech and threatening me about outing me if I did not help her. So much of this is her fucking fault, I wonder what would be worse, killing her or killing Brittany in front of her and watching her suffer losing someone she loves so much?

Karofsky loads the seventh and final bullet into his third clip. Twenty-one rounds and one more for me, this should do the job. Thankfully the Glee Club was so fucking arrogant to sponsor a dance tonight. I know everyone will be there and they will each pay the price for fucking my life over. I have to be fabulous as Kurt would say, so a late entry is a must!

"You stinking cheater! San you are not playing fair!" Brittany hollered as Santana managed to out score her at Wii bowling once again.

"Babe, how can I cheat at this, the game keeps score not me!" Santana spoke with a smile.

"I don't know, but you are a horrible bowler and I am a great bowler so there is no way that you should beat me three games in a row." Brittany was shocked at her girlfriend's Wii skills.

"Okay girls, maybe we have had enough bowling for today, perhaps we should switch to tennis?"

"Mom, I will not play tennis against San. She gets way to crazy playing that sport, just ask Berry about the black eye she got this summer."

"Well how about we put the Wii up and you girls tell me about your plans for this evening."

Both girls smiled at this suggestion and sat down on the couch to tell the Pierce clan what the plans were, leaving out any details involving promise rings.


	10. Chapter 10 Corsage

**4:00pm 12/31/11**

"Hey Britt, maybe we should go upstairs and straighten up your room so when Quinn gets here you will be able to start getting ready without having to move stuff around."

"That's a great idea babe."

The girls left the family room and the giggling hysteria. As they climbed the stairs that lead to Brittany's bedroom Santana reached out and grabbed Brittany's hand stopping the blonde in her tracks. The brunette moved closer to the motionless blonde, and gently kissed her on her soft and full lips.

"What a pleasant surprise!"

The brunette sheepishly smiled at the blonde and continued her trek up the stairs and into the bedroom. The girls spoke no words to each other as they cleaned up the bedroom and bathroom. Santana walked around the bedroom picking up clothing from nearly every surface, the floor, headboard, nightstand, dresser, desk, and even from a blade of the ceiling fan. Seriously how did that pair of panties get up there and how long had they been there. As Santana busied herself with picking up clothing, Brittany went into the bathroom and hung up clean towels, pulled the shower curtain closed, wiped the mirror and vanity area and then neatly lined up the supplies she would be using to get ready that evening.

Santana left the bedroom and went down the hall to grab the vacuum. When she returned to the room Brittany was sitting on the bed tears streaming down her face.

"Baby, what's wrong? What happened?"

"Nothing, everything is just so perfect! I cannot believe this is my life that I am so blessed to have such an amazing girlfriend, that wants to help me clean my room so I can get all dolled up, a girlfriend that is willing to vacuum for me."

"Well I love you sweetheart, are you about to start your period or something because this seems like maybe a bit of an overreaction to me being willing to vacuum for you?"

"In like a week, but really I totally love you and appreciate how soft and kind you are with me, I wish everyone had the opportunity to see this soft and gentler side of you! You are just so amazing!"

"Oh honey, I love you too! And don't worry I'm sure people will eventually get to see my softer side."

Santana smiled to herself knowing that in a few hours everyone in Breadstix would get to see her softer side when she did her over the top performance and then presented Brittany with the promise ring. The brunette then took the blonde's hand and kissed away the salty tears from her face.

"Come on babe, let's get the room finished, Quinn should be here any minute."

Five minutes later there was a knock at the front door. Quinn had already carrying what appeared to be an arsenal of supplies. The girl's arms were so full of miscellaneous beauty supplies that she could have single handedly dressed and styled every Miss America contestant.

"Hey San could you do me a favor and go grab my dress from my car?"

"Yeah sure."

Moments later Santana returned to Brittany's room with Quinn's dress, the chaos of dance preparation had already ensued by the time she entered the room. Brittany was in the shower washing away the day's events while Quinn was plugging in every form of hair styling tool imaginable. There were curling irons of all sizes, a straightner (which seemed contrary to having all the curling irons also plugged in), a blow dryer with all necessary attachments, and even hot curlers. Along Brittany's dresser rest all sorts of makeup, from mascaras to blushes, from eye liners to lipsticks, everything a girl could desire laid at their finger tips.

Brittany stepped out of the shower, quickly wrapping a towel around her and walked towards Santana, "You know babe, it is probably a good thing we had Q come over a little earlier, because I plan on using every minute to make sure I look stunning for tonight."

"Sweetie you look stunning right now wearing nothing but that towel," as she gestures towards all the hair products and cosmetics she continues, "you do not need any of this to look stunning. I would be honored to take you to the dance just as you are; however, I think that towel may violate the dress code."

"So complimentarily, what's your angle babe, you know I plan on putting out after the dance without you having to sweet talk me anymore."

"That's not what I was trying to achieve, I mean I want that but even more so I just want you to know that you are beautiful!"

"Hey Q, would you mind putting my hair up in some hot curlers before I go?"

"Sure S, sit down."

Santana sat in Brittany's desk chair as Quinn placed her long locks up in curlers. The girls chatted and gossiped as the ready themselves for the dance. The room was full of smiles and giggles when Mrs. Pierce walked in.

"Hey girls how's it going?"

"Great mom!"

"Good, Santana may I speak with you for a second?"

"Umm…. Yeah…. Sure."

Santana shoots Brittany and Quinn a confused look before she follows Mrs. Pierce out of the bedroom. They walk downstairs and into the kitchen where Mr. Pierce is seated waiting for the ladies to have a seat at the table with him. Santana's heart began to race, she worried that perhaps the Pierces had changed their minds about her presenting Brittany with the promise ring, what if they no longer wanted Santana to take their daughter to the dance?

"Santana please have a seat."

Santana sat down keeping her eyes staring at the floor, her heart was in her throat, her pulse raced. Fear spread through her body, everything had been perfect all day and now she was being pulled aside and placed in this super awkward position, unsure about what was about to be thrown at her.

"Santana, is there something really interesting on the floor or something?" Mr. Pierce teased.

"Oh, what… I mean no."

"Look we just wanted to give you some money for dinner and pictures at the dance, we'd give it to Brittany but we know you would just insist on paying. So please take this and get the biggest picture package they have and have some appetizers on us or something. Also, we are allowing Brittany to sleep over at your house tonight because we trust you girls, but we do ask that you opt to not drink before or at the dance; and that if you choose to have something to drink when you get to your house that you do so safely. We do not want to be getting a phone call from the hospital tonight informing us that you girls are there because you had too much to drink or something."

"uh…. I mean of course! Biggest picture package they have, I can do that. And I promise we will not drink anything tonight but the unspiked punch. Since Puck will likely be the one to spike the punch I will make sure to find out which one he spiked and we will not drink that one."

"Thank you Santana, we just want you two to have a safe and carefree night. We know we can trust you to keep Brittany safe. Now get back upstairs and get ready!"

"Actually I need to be heading out here soon, I will be getting ready for the most part at my place so that Brittany and I can surprise each other, we don't even know what each other's dress looks like!"

Santana left the kitchen table and headed back upstairs.

"What was that about San?"

"Oh, it was just the whole be responsible, here's some money to cover costs lecture."

"Well that was nice to for them to give you some money to help pay for things."

"Yeah, but it wasn't necessary. Anyways BrittBritt, I need to head home and get ready! Puck and I will be here to pick you two up at 6:30."

"Okay babe… I'll see you in a little bit, love you!"

"Love you too! See ya later Quinn!"

"Bye San."

Santana left the Pierce house and drove towards the florist. She could careless that her hair remained in hot curlers; she had to pick up a corsage for her lady. Acting like she owned that floral shop, she requested a simply corsage that would match the color of her fingernails, she was pleased at her slyness at having Brittany paint her fingernails to match her dress. Minutes later Santana exited the floral shop with a beautiful wrist corsage. It had a white rose with the tips lightly dipped in a light blue, wrapped around the rose was a light blue ribbon with hints of pink and purple in it. Corsage in hand Santana drove home, excited to finish getting ready so she could give her girl the night of her life.

**Author's Notes**

I know this chapter is a little dry and I considered cutting a few hours out of the day, but I felt that may upset some readers, so I kept the chapter. Thanks to all who are reviewing the story and following, it always makes my day a little better to see a new email letting me know that the story has a new follower or review. Stay tuned to see how the story ends, there will be frequent updates over the next 24 hours with the final chapter to be posted at 12:00am mountain standard time, let's just my New Year's kiss is giving my readers a conclusion to this story!


	11. Chapter 11 All Dressed Up

**Author's Notes**

Just a little heads up, this chapter jumps from Brittany and Quinn to Santana, the bold lines indicate when a jump has occurred, hope that helps prevent any confusion.

**5:00pm 12/31/11**

Santana arrived at her home shortly after 5:00pm, she knew that Puck would be arriving with the limo at 6:00pm so she had just under an hour to get ready.

As she sprinted up to her room she took the stairs two at a time. When she reached her room she thought it would be a good idea to wash her body down just to make sure that she was as fresh as she could be since she planned on spending the evening pressed up against Brittany. She walked into her bathroom and let the tub fill with steaming hot water as she lined up all the items she would need to get ready.

The brunette slowly lowered herself into the bathtub making sure that her curlers were safely secured so that her hair would not get wet. The hot water felt so soothing against her skin. She could feel her stress melting away, her anxiety about tonight slowing lifting. A hot bath is exactly what she needed. In the background she had her iPod on listening to a playlist Brittany had created for her. She let her mind wonder as she lay there embracing the heat that surrounded her body.

Brittany sat in her desk chair as Quinn curled her hair into large ringlets. She always thought that Quinn would make a great hair stylist. Quinn had a way with hair, she could make it do anything she wanted but the best part about Quinn's hair styling abilities was how relaxed she made Brittany feel.

"Q, thanks for doing my hair, I feel like I could drift off to sleep, it's so relaxing."

"No prob, B, but don't fall asleep, if you lay back on this hair all my hard work would be ruined.'

"I won't, I don't want to ruin your hard work, San is going to love it so much. She loves when my hair is in big curls; I think it turns her on because it is a little Southern Belle looking ya know."

"I bet she does. So when are you planning on giving San that promise ring you bought today?" Quinn asked inquisitively, she already knew Santana's plan and was wondering if Brittany had one of her own.

"I have been thinking about that every minute since I bought it and I have no idea. I want to give it to her tonight so that we can enter into the New Year promised to each other ya know, or I guess at least me promised to her, but I don't know if she would feel comfortable with a public presentation of the ring. She is doing a lot better about being out and open about our relationship but I don't want to push her too hard and end up with her running back into the closet."

"Aww. B, I understand what you are saying. I think you should just take the ring with you tonight and if the moment feels right then present her with the ring. I truly doubt that you will make it through this whole evening without ever feeling like there is a right time to present her with that promise ring!" Quinn wanted to reassure Brittany and make sure she took the ring with her, without giving away Santana's plans for the evening.

"Thanks Q, I really appreciate your support in this one and I really hope you are right. I love San so much and I don't ever want to feel like she is ashamed of us or of me."

"Britt, she will never be ashamed of you or of what the two of you share. Sure, coming out was really hard for her but I think that had more to do with the fact that she is horrible at expressing her feelings and has always been raised to value her place in society. Those two factors combine to make a wicked mess sometimes."

"Yeah, I suppose you are right at least I hope you are."

"I am, trust me. And with that your hair is done!"

"Oh my god Quinn, I look amazing! You are so gifted with hair! Now to get into this dress, I may need your help making sure it is all laced up correctly in the back."

While Brittany changed out of her clothes and fumbled into her dress, Quinn made some finishing touches on her hair and makeup.

"Q can you get this zipper for me and then check the lace."

"Yep." Quinn turned around and gaped as she starred at Brittany. "Britt, that is the most beautiful dress I have ever seen, you look like a fucking princess but way hotter!"

Brittany blushed at Quinn's remark, while she knew she was an attractive person it always made her feel good when someone else complimented her beauty. Quinn zipped up Brittany's dress and then checked the lacing on the back to make sure it was snug and even. After tending to Brittany's dress Quinn decided it was time to slip into her dress for the evening.

Quinn stepped out of Brittany's closet in a slim fitting white dress with black on the sides. The dress clang tightly at her breast and flowed freely at her hips. She accessorized the sleeveless dress with a pair of mid-arm length satin white gloves.

"Oh Q, that dress is so beautiful, you look so elegant!"

While the hot water was continuing to tempt Santana to seep into its warmth she knew she had to get out and get ready. She quickly shaved all the necessary areas, which was everywhere considering the plans she had for later this evening, and then drained the tub those forcing her to leave the quickly disappearing hot water.

She reached out and grabbed a plush white towel to dry her. The towel was so soft that she could have just curled up in it and drifted off to sleep, but her motivation to give Brittany the best night of her life quickly forced the cuddling temptation from her mind. After thoroughly drying off, Santana grabbed a bottle of coconut lotion and slowly applied the fragrant lotion all over her body. Her secret to staying so soft to the touch was her coconut lotion generously applied after a hot bath. Completely naked, Santana stood in front of her bathroom mirror and removed each of the hot curlers from her hair, as each strand fell from the curler it laid in a loose curl. Once all of the curlers were out, Santana gathered her hair and pulled it up with a hair clip, positioning the curls so that the clip was completely hidden. Her hair perfectly framed her face. She then moved on to applying her makeup. She kept her blush light and created sexy smoky eyes. Last but not least she applied her mascara, wisely opting for the waterproof mascara knowing it was likely that she may tear up.

Santana walked from her bathroom and into her closet to retrieve her dress. She hung the dress from the door and then proceeded to slip on black panties and a matching black strapless bra. Catching a glimpse in the mirror she smiled to herself thinking "Damn I am hot!" After admiring herself in the mirror, for perhaps a little too long, she slipped into her slim fitting black dress and finished off the outfit with a pair of black stilettos. She knew that Brittany would most likely be wearing heels tonight as well, so she hoped that her particular pair were at least as tall as the ones Brittany would be wearing, after all she didn't want their height difference to look as bad as the orca and hobbit.

Feeling like she was ready Santana reached for her small black handbag and the promise ring she would soon be presenting to Brittany. As she was about to turn from her room to wait downstairs for Puck she heard a familiar chime coming from her computer.

She placed her handbag down and initiated the incoming Skype conversation.

"Hey Mom, Dad what's up?"

"Hey baby girl, we just wanted to see you all dressed up before you left to go get Brittany."

"Oh, okay, well let me step back and turn for you so you can get the full affect, you do know thought that the Pierces will be taking pictures and we are getting pictures taken at the dance."

"Of course we know that but we wanted to see our daughter all dolled up before her first dance with someone she truly loves." Mrs. Lopez said with a smile.

"Thanks ma… I really excited about tonight, but also so nervous!"

"Speaking of nerves, how about you show us that ring! Also, there is no need to be nervous, you look absolutely stunning and Brittany loves you so much, and now that I see the ring… there is no way that Brittany will opt to say no and not wear that lovely ring!"

"I know right! I still cannot believe I was able to find such a perfect ring! I'm really happy that you guys are supportive of my decision and lifestyle choice, it really means a lot to me!"

"You are our baby girl and we will support you in whatever decision you make as long as you are happy we are happy." Mr. Lopez stated reassuringly.

"Thanks! I really love her more than life itself, I seriously would take a bullet for her; she means everything to me. Anyways Puck is here with the Limo so I have to go! I love you guys; I'll call you after I present the ring to Brittany to let you know what she said!"

"Talk to you then sweetheart, we love you!"

Santana ended the Skype conversation, picked up her black handbag and walked out of her bedroom, beaming in excitement.

"Puck, holy shit that is a bad ass limo!"

"I know right, who ever thought we would be rolling up to McKinley in a stretch hummer limo with two of the hottest girls in school as our dates… we are some seriously lucky bad asses!"

"That's how we do it in Lima Heights bitches! Now let's go get our super sexy dates!"

"I know Puck and Santana said they would be here to pick us up at about 6:30 but if I know Santana she is going to be here a little closer to 6:15, that girl is early for everything!"

"Well B, I guess it is a good thing we are already to go then! Do you have the ring?"

"Right here!" Brittany states with excitement as she pats her handbag.

**Author's Notes**

Here is another chapter for ya! I love my readers! Even though it is like a quarter after one in the morning I think I am going to try and finish and post one more chapter for you before I go to bed! Just think all the excitement is still to come, the promise rings, the dance, the wtf just happened, the hospital, and maybe if I have the energy I will post an epilogue to the story of the funeral… stay tuned to find out! Keep the reviews coming, as long as it is not an anonymous review I will reply to you, I really do want to hear your opinions, insights, and suggestions!


	12. Chapter 12 Pictures and A Toast

**6:00pm 12/31/11**

The stretch hummer limo pulled out of Santana's driveway at 6:00pm, Santana knew she could not arrive at Brittany's this early so she instructed the driver to go to the closest grocery store first. When they arrived at the corner market, Santana and Puck hopped out of the limo and rushed inside. The brunette remembered the promise she had made to Brittany's parents and had no intention to break that promise but she also knew that the group needed something to drink in the limo so she opted for Mr. Schue's favorite, sparkling apple cider. She also managed to find these plastic cups that looked like miniature champagne flutes, sorry red solo cup but you are not my friend tonight, she thought to herself. Everything had to be perfect and fancy!

As Santana approached the cashier she noticed Puck carrying two twelve packs and a bottle of peach schnapps walking towards her.

"Listen Puckerman, I promised Britt's parents that the two of us would not drink before or during the dance so you can't either! If I am stuck celebrating by drinking this apple cider shit, so are you!"

"Chill Lopez, the Peach Schnapps is for the punch bowl at the dance, the goodie goodies won't even know what hit them if I use this stuff." He stated with a conniving grin, "and the beer is for the after party at your place!"

"What the fuck Puckerman I never agreed to an after party!"

"Oh come on, everyone is counting on you, you know you are going to want to get your party on after the dance and your place is the only parent free house in town tonight; come on just the Glee Club! I mean seriously even Berry had a party at her place, you can't let her top you! Unless, you want her to be on top of ya!"

"I am about two seconds from going all Lima Heights on you Fuckerman; listen buy your beer if you want, Brittany can have the final say about the party, if she wants to party it up tonight it's on, but if she wants just her and I time, then sorry no party, because my Britts gets what my Britts wants!"

"Fair enough. Now let's get this shit purchased and go pick up our totally fuckable dates already! What would you say to an orgy in the limo?"

"What would you say to having you penis cut-off?"

"I take that as a no."

"Ya think!"

Santana and Puck make their purchases and head back to the limo. While only eighteen Puck never seems to have any trouble purchasing alcohol, even when he is dressed like he is going to a high school dance, Santana just assumes that the Mohawk of nastiness blinds people so that they do not realize that Puck is clearly too young to be purchasing alcohol.

It is 6:15 by the time the limo pulls out of the parking lot. Santana now instructs the limo driver to drive to Brittany's house. She is so excited to have the limo pull up in front of the Pierce's house, Brittany had no idea that Santana would be arriving in a limo. Everything had been planned that night to provide surprise after to surprise to Brittany because in the end Brittany was all that mattered in Santana's world. Santana instructed the driver of the limo to stop just before the driveway to let her and Puck out and then to pull into the driveway in fifteen minutes. She wanted to walk Brittany out to the limo show she could see and feel the excitement Brittany would have from the surprise.

Puck and Santana walked up the driveway and knocked on the Pierce door. From a distance anyone would have thought that Puck and Santana were a couple, but when Mr. Pierce opened the door he knew from the look in Santana's eyes that Brittany was the only person in the world for her.

"Come in, the girls are upstairs giggling away with the wife and Steph, they have been twirling and taking pictures for about twenty minutes now. Glad you two came earlier than planned because I am not sure I could take much more of this." Mr. Pierce laughed as he spoke. "Miss Santana, you look absolutely stunning! And Puck, well you look good, although Quinn has you beat by a mile I must say!" Mr. Pierce turned and walked towards the stairs, "Girls, your dates are here!" He hollered up the stairs.

Santana could hear the clatter upstairs, it almost sounded like there were fifty people up there doing flips off of the bed or something, and she suddenly understood why Mr. Pierce said he was not sure if he could take much more. The first person down the stairs was Stephanie, she complimented Santana and Puck and then took a seat on the couch wanting to stay out of the way. Mrs. Pierce on the other hand stopped at the bottom of the stairs so that she could introduce each girl like they were a contestant on a game show.

"Please Puck if you would step forward, and I must say you look very handsome in that tuxedo." Mrs. Pierce giggled to herself, "I now present you with your lovely date tonight, Ms. Quinn Fabray!"

Quinn walked down the stairs her hands outstretched to show off her long gloves. As she reached the bottom stair, Puck grabbed her outstretched hand and twirled her.

"Wow Quinn, you look gorgeous! I feel so honored to be the one to take you to this dance tonight!"

"Thank you Puck that is very sweet of you, or course you are still not getting any tonight" she smiled and winked in his direction as she spoke.

"Alrighty Santana, it is now your turn," Mrs. Pierce spoke looking kindly at Santana.

Santana stood and walked to the bottom of the stairs. She felt so nervous; butterflies were not just swimming in her stomach they were battling for dominance! Her hands were shaking and sweating, she had never felt such anxiety before a dance before. Mrs. Pierce reached out and gasped Santana's hands, she gave her a soft smile and then said, "allow me to present to you my princess, the amazing Brittany S. Pierce!"

Brittany emerged from her bedroom and slowly descended the stairs. Each step flowed so smoothly that it appeared that Brittany was riding down the stairs rather than walking. When she reached the bottom stair revealing her entire self to Santana, tears fill the dark brown eyes. She was in utter disbelief that the beauty standing in front of her was her date, her girlfriend, the love of her life, how did she get so lucky to be blessed with such a gift.

"Oh my god, Brittany you look so angelic, you are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen, I cannot stop starring at you! You are beyond gorgeous, there should be a new word to describe beauty and it should be Brittany because you have certainly redefined what beauty means to me."

"Thanks babe," Brittany responds as her cheeks glow with red, "you look super sexy, I will definitely have the hottest date tonight, no offense Quinn!"

"Um… none taken, I mean you are a biased judge."

"How does me being bi have anything to do with it?"

"Never mind B."

"Here Britts, I got you something." Santana pulls the corsage from behind her, "I had the florist design it to match the color of the fingernail polish you put on me, I hope you like it." She then removed the corsage from the plastic packaging and slipped in onto Brittany's wrist, it matched the dress perfectly.

"It's perfect just like you," Brittany stated as she softly kissed Santana's cheek in appreciation, "I got you one as well." Brittany left the family room and retrieved the corsage she had purchased for Santana from the fridge. When she returned to the family room she removed the corsage from is packaging and slipped it onto Santana's wrist another perfect match. "I love you!" Brittany whispered into Santana's ear as she slipped the corsage on.

"I love you too!"

"Okay, Picture time!" Mrs. Pierce suddenly shouted rounding up the four teens.

They took individual pictures, couples pictures, group pictures, Brittany with her sister pictures, Brittany with her dad pictures, Brittany with her mom pictures, Brittany with her parents together pictures, family pictures, Brittany and Santana with the Brittany's family pictures, Brittany and Quinn pictures, Santana and Puck pictures, Quinn and Santana pictures, Puck and Brittany pictures, just when Santana thought that they had taken every picture combination imaginable Brittany requested pictures with Lord Tubbington and thus began another round of pictures. After what felt like forty five minutes the picture taking ceased. No one could see straight thanks to the numerous flashes that had probably permanently blinded them.

"Well we should probably get going since we have dinner reservations at 7:00 at Breadstix." Santana motioned towards the door as she spoke.

"Okay" Mrs. Pierce conceded, "Just let me get outside first I want some pictures of you all leaving the house." Really she wanted pictures of Brittany's reaction to seeing a limo parked out front ready to pick them up.

As Brittany walked out of the house her face lit up like the 4th of July, her smile was so bright that it out shone all the stars in the sky.

"Oh my god, seriously, you got us a limo, is this really for us?"

"Sure is BrittBritt, I wanted you to feel really special tonight and this is one of the things that I thought would make you feel special." Santana stated with a sense of pride, she loved making Brittany light up like this.

"You are the best girlfriend in the whole wide world, I love you to the moon and back times infinity, I'm not sure what infinity is but I'm pretty sure that is as big as you can get!"

"I love you times infinity as well Britt."

The group waved goodbye to the Pierces and loaded into the limo. Once inside, Santana burst out the bubbly and poured each person a glass of sparkling apple cider.

"Here's to the best night of our lives, one we will never forget, to good friends, good times, and great loves!" Santana led the toast; all four glasses clanked together and then were emptied by each person.


	13. Chapter 13 This I Promise You

**7:00pm 12/31/11**

Everyone is smiling and dancing around in the exceptionally large limo as it drives through town. Santana and Brittany decide to open the sun roof and stand up, they had always seen people do this in movies. As the girls stand up through the window Santana grabs Brittany's hand raises it into the air and shouts at the top of her lungs, "I love this girl and I do not care who knows it!" Brittany looks at Santana in complete shock, she never thought in a million years that Santana would proclaim her love so openly for all the world to hear and see; perhaps tonight would be the perfect opportunity to present the promise ring to Santana.

Moments later the limo pulled up in front of Breadstix, Santana's palms began to sweat as she realized that she would soon be presenting Brittany with a promise ring, placing all of her love and emotion out on the line in front of a restaurant full of people. Santana turned and looked at Brittany as soon as she saw Brittany's smile all of her fears and worries melted away. She knew that all she wanted as to be the cause of that smile everyday for the rest of her life.

Puck was the first out of the limo and extended his hand to help each of the girls out of the limo. While he knew that only one of the girls was his date he could not help but feel like a major pimp. All these hot women being catered to by him, yeah he was the man!

The foursome walked into the restaurant and up to the hostess. "Reservation for Lopez," Santana spoke with confidence to the hostess. The hostess looked at the reservation list, marked the list and gestured the foursome towards a table in the center of the restaurant. Santana had specifically requested this table; it had not been too long ago that she and Brittany had sat at this very table holding hands under a napkin. She was not going to be so subtle tonight. Brittany and Santana sat on one side of the table and Quinn and Puck sat on the other side.

"Hey look there is Mike and Tina!" Brittany waived excitedly at the couple as they walked through the door. The hostess seated the couple at the table directly behind the foursome.

Blaine and Kurt were the next couple to walk into Breadstix, followed by Finn and Rachel. "Wow, it's like the whole glee club decided to come to Breadstix tonight, seriously look it's Mr. Schue and Ms. Pillsbury!" Brittany shrieked with excitement.

Santana smiled to the others, she knew why everyone was there tonight, it was upon her request that they were all there that evening. The whole glee club was going to help her in asking Brittany to wear her promise ring, but that was not until later. For now it was time to eat and chat with her friends, when desert was served the performance would begin.

"My name is June and I will be your server for tonight, what can I get you all to drink tonight?"

"We would like a pitcher of virgin margaritas and also I believe we are ready to order."

"Okay then what can I get for you?"

"I would like the lasagna." Puck ordered.

"I would like the chicken alfredo." Quinn requested.

"Well because I love the movie the Lady and the Tramp I would like the spaghetti and meat balls please." Brittany politely requested.

"Let's see, I think I will go with the chicken pesto. I would also like the bruschetti for an appetizer."

"Alrighty, I will be right back with you drinks and will put your order in, we are pretty busy tonight so it may be a bit before your food is up, just so you know."

The foursome sat at the table sipping on their margaritas chatting the night away. About thirty minutes after ordering their food arrived. Santana's nerves had the best of her and barely touched her food.

"Do we need some boxes? And will we be ordering desert this evening?"

"Yes and yes" Santana spoke, "I would like an order of Tiramisu and the Tres Leche."

Santana ordered desert for the table, and did so rather loudly in Brittany's opinion, seriously did she want the entire restaurant to know what they were ordering for dessert? Once the waitress walked away from the table, people all around the restaurant stood up simultaneously.

In the background the song _This I Promise You_ began to play. The waitress returned with the deserts and a microphone for Santana.

Santana walked into the middle of the restaurant followed by all of her friends for glee. She put the microphone to her mouth and began to sing as the glee club danced and sang back-up.

_Ohh ohh..._

_When the visions around you,  
>Bring tears to your eyes<br>And all that surround you,  
>Are secrets and lies<br>I'll be your strength,  
>I'll give you hope,<br>Keeping your faith when it's gone  
>The one you should call,<br>Was standing here all along.._

Santana walked towards Brittany as she sang:

__  
><em>And I will take<br>You in my arms  
>And hold you right where you belong<br>Till the day my life is through  
>This I promise you<br>This I promise you_

Santana grasped Brittany's hand and pulled her towards the middle of the restaurant as she continued to sing:__

_I've loved you forever,  
>In lifetimes before<br>And I promise you never...  
>Will you hurt anymore<br>I give you my word  
>I give you my heart (give you my heart)<br>This is a battle we've won  
>And with this vow,<br>Forever has now begun..._

Santana had Brittany take a seat in a chair that sat in the middle of the restaurant as she continued to sing:

_Just close your eyes (close your eyes)  
>Each loving day (each loving day)<br>I know this feeling won't go away (no..)  
>Till the day my life is through<br>This I promise you..  
>This I promise you..<em>

__Santana took a seat on Brittany's lap as she continued to sing:

_Over and over I fall (over and over I fall)  
>When I hear you call<br>Without you in my life baby  
>I just wouldn't be living at all...<em>

_And I will take (I will take you in my arms)  
>You in my arms<br>And hold you right where you belong (right where you belong)  
>Till the day my life is through<br>This I promise you baby  
><em>

Santana reached into her handbag and pulled out a small box while she continued to sing sitting in Brittany's lap

_Just close your eyes  
>Each loving day (each loving day)<br>I know this feeling won't go away (no..)  
>Every word I say is true<br>This I promise you_

_Every word I say is true  
>This I promise you<br>Ooh, I promise you..._

As she sang the last words, she opened the ring box to reveal to Brittany the beautiful promise ring inside.

"Brittany, I love you more than I ever thought possible. You are my world and I am not afraid who knows it! I would like to know if you would be willing to accept and wear this promise ring as my promise to you to dedicate my love to you!" Santana's eyes swam with tears, her hands shook and her heart raced as she waited for Brittany's reply.

"Santana, I…. oh my god… this is just so amazing, I never thought this would happen, especially like this… I would be honored to wear your promise ring!" Tears flooded down Brittany's face, her hand shook as Santana slipped the promise ring onto her left ring finger.

All of the glee members cheered and clapped for the happy couple. While their friends were happy for them there were dinners in the restaurant that did not think as highly as the glee club about the events that had just unfolded. In fact many dinners complained to their waitress and requested that the girls leave the center of the restaurant so that they did not have to witness such a disgrace. Thankfully the restaurant manager had more tact and did not stop the girls from celebrating with their friends.

Once hugs were over and Brittany had showed off her ring, everyone returned to their seats and continued their meals. Brittany and Santana shared their Tres Leche while Quinn and Puck shared the Tiramisu. When they had finished their deserts and paid their bill the foursome stood up and walked from the restaurant, Santana proudly holding Brittany's hand as they went.

**Author's Notes**:

I am really hoping to have this story finished in the next hour but I cannot make any promises, today ended up being more chaotic for me then initially expected so it has put me behind, so my apologies to all readers!

Keep the reviews coming, I really love to read them and will respond to them!


	14. Chapter 14 Singing

**8:00pm 12/31/11**

The foursome loaded into the limo and Santana instructed the driver to take them to McKinley High School. Brittany could not stop staring at the beautiful ring that now adorned her finger. She was impressed and a bit shocked that Santana opted to present the ring in such a public and emotional way. While she was happy with the ring and everything Santana had done, she was torn at how she should present the ring she bought to Santana. She knew that Santana had put a lot of thought into the night, for hell's sake she had choreographed dance moves! Brittany knew that she would have to wait for the perfect moment that evening to present Santana with the promise ring she had purchased, but when would that moment occur?

The limo reached the McKinley High School Parking Lot and dropped the foursome off near the gym doors. Santana informed the driver to return by 11:00pm to take them home. He informed the foursome that he would return shortly before that time and that if they decided to stay longer or leave earlier to just call his cell and he would be there when needed. Thankfully the driver owed Puck big time so he was willing to do whatever was necessary to keep Puck, and thus the girls, happy.

The foursome exited the limo and walked towards the gym doors. All were smiling and laughing as they talked about dinner and the spontaneous performance. Santana and Brittany continued to walk hand in hand, with Brittany latched onto Santana's arm as they walked. As they neared the gym doors Santana reached into her handbag.

"Oh my god babe, do you have something else sparkly in there for me." Brittany asked while leering into Santana's handbag.

"Kinda, I guess… I mean there is a lot of glitter on these dance tickets and they do get you into the dance with me." Santana responded with a slight smirk.

"Yeah! What I always really wanted … dance tickets!" Brittany teased back although her level of excitement was undeniably real.

Santana offered their tickets to Coach Beiste who had volunteered to take tickets the first hour so that Mr. Schue could help Santana at the restaurant.

"Hey Coach Beiste, how are you doing this evening?"

"Doing just fine kids, have a good night and be safe!"

"We will!" the foursome responded.

The group entered the gym and was astonished by the decorations that consumed the gym. They had all helped decorate the gym throughout the prior week but none of them had seen the finished product.

"Okay guys we are schedule to sing at 8:30, so we should go get pictures done now so that after our first turn at singing we can dance the night away." Quinn recommended.

Artie, Sam, and Mercedes were already on stage singing for the dancing high school students. They had volunteered to take the first shift of singing at the dance. Artie nor Sam were really interested in watching their ex-girlfriends get all mushy at a restaurant. Mercedes, knew how important this night was to Santana and since her boyfriend was not able to arrive at the dance until later she was willing to take the first shift because she would have no one to dance with until later anyways.

The foursome walked towards the line that had already formed for pictures. As they waited their turn they contemplated and discussed the main different poses they may opt for. There were some Charlie's Angles suggestions; of course Puck suggested some type of pimp and whore pose, which Santana countered with a group picture not including him. In the end Brittany and Santana opted to take an affection laced photo with Brittany wrapping her arms around Santana embracing her and making sure to show off the promise ring. Quinn had Puck pose in a push up stance while she rested a foot on him, showing that she had conquered this man. For a group photo Santana posed in a defensive position between Puck and the other girls, she was protecting them from the dangerous Puck.

After they had finished their pictures they had approximately ten minutes until it was their turn to take the stage and sing for the dance students. The foursome took to the dance floor; the first song was _Last Friday Night_. Brittany showed off her amazing dance skills while Santana, Puck, and Quinn tried to keep up. Once that song ended, a slow and moving ballad began. Santana grabbed Brittany's hand and twirled the blonde into her arms.

The girls danced gracefully across the dance floor. They appeared to be floating in air as they smoothly transitioned from one step to the next never missing a beat. People stood and stared at the beauty of the girls' movement across the floor. It was breathtaking!

When the song ended Brittany noticed Mercedes wave them up to the stage, she realized that it was their turn to sing for the students. Brittany tapped Quinn and Puck on the shoulder and informed them that it was now their turn to sing. The foursome walked up to the stage, when Mercedes finished her song she introduced the foursome.

Quinn, Puck, Brittany, and Santana took the stage. They started with Brittany singing _Tik Tok_ and then went to a slow song with Santana singing _Back to Black_. They then allowed Puck to sing _Big Bottom Girls_, Santana knew that Lauren had found the song offensive but he sang it well so might as well. Liking the upbeat pace Brittany opted to sing _Run the World_, a lot of the girls had remembered the dance for the flash mob which resulted in quite the dancing frenzy to occur. They attempted to calm the crowd back down by singing _Landslide_, it was a soft and loving song that resulted in the students slowly embracing their dates and swaying to the music. After the slow song, Puck decided it was time to amp things up again and sang _Hot for Teacher_. This trend continued during the half an hour that the foursome was scheduled to sing on stage. A slow song followed by a couple of fast songs. The foursome was a hit with the dancing students.

**Author's Notes**

I know this is a shorter chapter, but there is not much else to say! Love my readers! Keep the reviews coming! The action picks up in the next chapter!


	15. Chapter 15 Beginning of the End!

**Author's Notes**

A serious apology to all the reader's of this story! I know the update is way over due and that you may all hate me by now, but life had a sneaky way of getting in my way during the tight timeline I set for myself. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter and the few that will follow!

**9:00pm 12/31/11**

Finn, Rachel, Blaine and Kurt approach the stage as their time to sing is quickly approaching. Santana finishes singing out the last note of _Valerie_ and introduces the new foursome. Just as Santana, Brittany, Puck, and Quinn are about to exit the stage Rachel asks if they would mind staying to sing one last song, a tribute to the beginning of the New Directions, _Don't Stop Believing_, they agree to stay and sing back up for the song.

Once the song had finished Quinn, Puck, Brittany, and Santana left the stage and walked towards the refreshment table. After singing for a half an hour non-stop they are parched. Puck takes this opportunity and pours an entire bottle of Peach Schnapps into the punch bowl furthest from Coach Sylvester's prying eyes. He snickered at the group as they walked away from the refreshment table. While Puck loved tossing nerds into garbage cans, he loved spiking punch bowls even more; it allowed is true rebel spirit to take form.

As the group walked back towards the dance floor the downed their drinks and tossed their cups into the garbage. Santana reached out and grabbed Brittany's hand, "hey babe, let's hit the dance floor! Show these bitches how it's done!"

After dancing for half an hour and showing every student in the gymnasium who the best female dancers are, Brittany and Santana slipped into the hall for a moment away from the chaos of the dance.

"Oh San this is such a perfect evening! I seriously cannot stop from starring at this ring it is so amazing, just like you! Hey do you have your keys on you babe?"

"It is a perfect night, and yeah I have my keys, why…"

Before Santana could finish her sentence Brittany was pulling her down the long hallway. Santana was unsure of where they were going put did have a good idea of where it might be, which allowed a smile to spread across her face. And she was right, their pace slowed as the Cheerios locker room came into view.

"Let's see those keys sexy!"

Santana reached into her handbag and removed her keys frantically trying to find the key that Sue had given to her for the Cheerios locker room. As a Co-Captain she was privileged to 24 hour access of the Cheerio locker room, in order to make sure that she remained in perfect shape. It also provided her and Brittany all sorts of privacy!

"Babe what are we doing here?" Santana questioned while secretly hoping that it was to get their sweet lady loving on.

"Well I want to thank you, properly, for this stunning ring!"

"Sweetie you saying you will wear it and you being happy are enough of a thanks for me!" While Santana said this with truthful force she internally hoped Brittany would still want to thank her in that special way for the ring.

"I know, but I really want to give you a special thank you." Brittany stated with a wink and a huge smile.

Brittany took the keys from Santana and unlocked the locker room door. As she swung the door open she grasped Santana's hand and pulled her in with her. The blonde quickly turned and locked the door, then turned and walked sultrily towards her girlfriend. She grabbed the brunette's thighs and pressed her against the lockers.

Slowly the blonde's soft hands slid the brunette's form fitting dress up. Her hands slid up the brunette's toned thighs, then up her rounded bottom, squeezing as she continued to push the dress upwards, finally stopping when the bottom of the dress rested on the brunette's hips.

"Up baby" Brittany motioned to her hips, indicating that she wanted Santana to wrap her legs around her waist.

Santana quickly took the cue and climbed up the lockers as she raised her right leg and wrapped it around Brittany's waist and then did the same with her left. Once Santana was positioned with her back against the lockers and her legs securely wrapped around Brittany's waist, she pulled the lushes blonde into a long firm kiss.

Brittany kissed down Santana's neck gently sucking here and there. Thankfully Santana's dress was so low cut in the front that it provided perfect access to the brunette's heaving breasts. The blonde filled her mouth with the brunette's hot flesh loving the taste of her girlfriend sweet body. Brittany became lost in the moment and continued to suck that the same area of skin until Santana winced in pain.

"Damn, B the dress definitely does not cover that spot! No worries though I will wear it like a badge of honor!" Santana laughed off the large bruise that had appeared on her neck.

"My bad, but I have to say my mark looks good on you." Brittany states as she returns to kissing down the brunette's neck and chest. "Do you want me baby, are you ready for me?" Brittany whispers into Santana's ear blowing hot breathes onto her as she speaks.

"Yes baby! God I need you and I want you so badly, please touch me, satisfy me!" Santana gasped as she spoke.

Brittany reached down between the toned thighs wrapped around her and felt the heat radiating from her girlfriend. She gently slid the panties to the side and ran her fingers through the hot and wet folds. The brunette was more than ready to be pleased. Feeling the passion between her girlfriend's thighs, the blonde slowly slipped two fingers into the brunette's hot center. The impact of the act was immediately felt as Santana arched her back off the locker's and into Brittany's waiting arms.

The blonde picked up her pace and began to thrust into the brunette's hot center more rapidly while beginning to make small circles around the brunette's clit. Santana rocked into Brittany, pushing her pelvis into Brittany's hand; wanting more, wanting satisfaction.

"That's right baby, come get it from me! You know you want it, just rock with my motions and we will make you scream!"

"Oh god baby, you are so amazing, I love when you talk dirty to me… the things you can do to me with just words…. Uhhh yes!" Santana could not finish her sentence or thought as Brittany had picked up her pace even more and inserted a third finger into the panting Latina's pulsating core.

Mere moments later Santana began to quake in Brittany's arms, her center tightening around Brittany's long slender fingers, as she climaxed Brittany slowed her thrusts to bring Santana down to her calm self once more.

"B, that was absolutely amazing, we should get all cleaned up and back to the dance!"

The girls went to the mirrors in the bathroom to fix their hair and touch up their makeup; it was at this point that Santana notice how large the mark was that Brittany had left on her neck.

"Fuck B, look at this thing, it's huge, there is no way I can hide this! Everyone is going to notice this thing when we go back in… oh my god they are so going to know we got it on; I mean we've been missing for almost half an hour. Oh well that is life I guess."

"Sorry babe, we can go if you want, I mean the limo driver did say we could call him at any time to pick us up."

"B, it's cool, I mean yeah this is huge and I cannot hide, and honestly I'm glad, I want people to know that I am with you, and I want people to know that I get to be with the hottest girl in this school and she wants to be with me, passionately so!"

"Aww, you are too sweet come on babe, let's get back to the dance!"

The girls left the Cheerio locker room locking the door behind them. As they walked back into the gymnasium packed with dancing, horny teenagers they smiled at each other over the moment they had just shared. They interlocked fingers and proceeded out to the dance floor, where they embraced each other and melted into the music.

While thrones of teenagers danced happily inside another waited brewing in anger in the parking lot. Karofsky knew his life was over, he had murdered his father, there was nothing left for him, but before he left this horrible world he had to make the people that did this to him pay.

He checked his pockets, two clips plus one already in the gun, seven rounds per clip, twenty-one shots, that is all he had, he was sure it was more than enough, twenty rounds for them and one for him. Karofsky opened his truck and stepped out. He was wearing jeans, a t-shirt, and his McKinley High letterman jacket, this is how the school knew him, this is what he wore when people feared him, and now they would fear him once again.

As he approached the school his path was blocked by a smug looking douche bag. "You know that look may work at the bar but seriously this is a dance buddy, you really need to work on your gay fashion sense." Sebastian stated with an air of arrogance that would revile Jessie St. James. Without saying a word, Karofsky raised the gun and pulled the trigger. Sebastian fell to the ground, dead, blood pulling around his head.

One.


	16. Chapter 16 Tragedy

**Author's Notes**

WARNING: this chapter contains a lot of violence and hurtful language. Read knowing that this material is a little hard.

Thanks to everyone who is reviewing and reading it truly means the world to me! It always brings a smile to my face when I see a new review in my inbox. I hope to have the final two chapters up soon (not tonight) but definitely before Monday, since classes start then and I will not have time to write anymore, law school is a bitch!

**10:00pm 12/31/11**

Karofsky wiped the blood from his face. His jacket was covered with Sebastian's blood. He had pulled the trigger so easily, without hesitation. He raised the gun to Sebastian's forehead and then it was over. It had been easier than he ever thought it would be it was truly effortless to kill someone.

Karofsky walked towards the gymnasium when he was bumped by someone. It was a hockey player and his date running back into the school. Look at them a perfect hetero couple, probably returning to the school after having fucked in his car.

"Hey you stupid son of a bitch" Karofsky yelled out at the hockey player.

The hockey player grabbed his dates hand and walked back towards Karofsky, somehow not seeing Sebastian lying on the ground only twenty feet away by Karofsky's truck. "What the fuck is your issue! Pissed that no girl would go out with ya, what are you gay?" he smirked as he squeezed his date's hand.

Something within Karofsky snapped, he had only planned to take out a few people, the gays, but this guy was accusing him and he could no longer resist his bottled up anger. He raised the gun and quickly fired. As the bullet hit the hockey player in the chest, his date just stood there frozen, she did not know how to react.

Two.

Unfortunately her delayed reaction was all Karofsky needed, as the girl slowly began to turn to run Karofsky moved the gun from the hockey player to the girl and pulled the trigger. The bullet hit the girl in the back and she fell to the ground.

Three.

She tried to crawl away, to get to safety but the pain was burning in her back and she could not feel her legs. She couldn't move she kept telling her legs to move, kept telling herself to get up to run but it was no use, her legs just lay there useless. Karofsky noticed the girl's arms moving, trying to lift her up, he stepped on her back between the shoulders and fired another round into the back of her head.

Four.

As the fourth shot rang out a young red-headed girl starred in Karofsky's direction. She had seen it all, she ran towards the school, she was going to warn everyone, he had to stop her! He fired rounds at her trying to stop her.

Five.

The round hit her in the left leg and she fell to the ground. Even with a bullet in her leg she continued to crawl towards the school, she knew she had to warn everyone, she couldn't let them be surprised! Karofsky approached the struggling girl and shot her in the back. The bullet tore through the girl's back and exited her abdomen.

Six.

He did not care if this girl lived or died but she would certainly pay for trying to warn the school. She rolled over looking straight into Karofsky's eyes. Her expression was fearful but full of warm concern. He fired the final round of the clip into the girl. This time the bullet lodged into the girl's spine. She lay there gasping for air as he walked away and towards the school.

Seven.

As Karofsky walked towards the school he reloaded the gun with one of the two fully loaded clips he had in his jacket pocket. He gripped the gymnasium exterior door and pulled it open as the clip snapped into place. No one in the gymnasium knew what had occurred in the parking lot mere moments ago, the music was so loud and they were all so involved in their own perfect worlds that they had no idea there were three dead students and one bleeding to death out in the parking lot.

Principal Figgins and Coach Beiste were managing the ticket table. They both knew something was terribly wrong as Karofsky approached the table; he was covered in what looked like blood and was not dressed appropriate for the dance. Coach Beiste approached Karofsky with concern and caution.

"Karofsky, what's going on, is something wrong, you look like you have been slaughtering pigs or something."

Karofsky starred coldly at Coach Beiste as a frightening smile spread across his face, a smile displaying pure evil and heartlessness, as he whispered "it's because I have been." He fired hitting Coach Beiste in the chest; she starred open mouth as she slumped to the ground. She lay against the wall blood flowing from her chest in shock in what had just happened.

Eight.

Principal Figgins stood to block Karofsky's path. It was his job to protect the students. Granted he had probably failed at this job in the past by allowing Sue to control the Cheerios like a slave driver and by allowing slushie facials to occur on a daily basis but this was something he could not allow.

"Karofsky stop, you don't want to do this." Figgins stated with as much confidence he could muster.

"What the fuck do you care, you have never cared about us students. You let me torment people on a daily basis! You allowed me to get this angry; you never tried to help me this is all your fault." Karofsky rose the gun and placed the barrel into Figgins chest.

"Son, you don…."

Before Principal Figgins could finish his statement Karofsky pulled the trigger. The bullet ripped through Figgins heart exiting his back and lodging in the wall.

Nine.

"Do not call me son, you are not my fucking father!" Karofsky screamed as Figgins lifeless body slumped to the floor.

Coach Beiste tried to motion to Karofsky, she tried to stop him but her efforts were futile as the pain in her chest was excruciating. All she could do was reach for her cell phone and dial 911 as she laid there, the blood continuing to flow from her chest.

Karofsky grabbed the handle to the interior gym door, with eleven shots remaining he was about to begin what he truly came here to do. His heart raced and his hands became clammy as he pulled open the gymnasium door. No one noticed Karofsky walk in as Mercedes, Sam, Artie, Tina, and Mike were jamming out on stage, belting out _Billionaire_. The students danced worry free not knowing about the death and suffering left in Karofsky's wake. Karofsky feasted his eyes on the mass of students dancing; he was like a starved lion searching for his prey.

As he scanned the crowd he found who he was looking for. A mere thirty feet from him were Blaine and Kurt dancing, starring lovingly at each other. He walked towards them, anger raging inside him.

"Hey faggots!" Karofsky screamed at the duo hoping he was loud enough to get their attention.

His plan had worked, at the same time Kurt and Blaine turned to face him. Kurt noticed the gun in Karofsky's hand immediately resulting in all of the color draining from his face. Blaine looked at Kurt observing his flushed response he grabbed Kurt's arm and turned him away. The duo tried to walk away from Karofsky; Blaine had not seen the gun in Karofsky's hand. Shots rang out echoing throughout the gym.

Ten.

Eleven.

Twelve.

Thirteen.

Four shots fired, two into Kurt's back and two into Blaine's back. The duo fell to the ground, gasping for breathes. Neither was sure what had just happened but they both knew it was not going to end well. Karofsky turned towards the crowd who began to flee after hearing the shots.

Blaine rolled towards Kurt and grabbed his hand. "Kurt look into my eyes, just look at me, we are going to be okay. You just need to breathe slowly and focus on staying awake; we are going to be okay." Blaine chocked on his own blood as he tried to reassure his boyfriend that everything would end well.

"I won't, I love you Blaine, please don't let go!" Kurt whispered back to Blaine.

The duo lay there holding each other's hands, looking longingly into each other's eyes, both secretly praying that help soon arrives. Each breathe became more and more difficult to take.

Karofsky walked towards the fleeing crowded; scouring the crowd for the individuals he sought. He needed people to get out of his way to stop screaming so he could find who he was looking for. Frustration filling his mind he fired a random round into the crowd hoping to thin the heard.

Fourteen

A young freshman boy fell to the floor. The bullet had hit him in the leg. Karofsky valued the few remaining rounds he had in his final clip so he left the boy there to suffer. He continued to walk reloading the gun. One clip remaining, seven shots remaining, the last one intended for him.

The mass of people was thinning but not quickly enough.

Fifteen

Sixteen

The first round failed to hit anyone and lodged into the wall. The second round hit Puck in the arm as he was trying to get Quinn out of the gymnasium. His concern was purely on Quinn, he did not play attention to the fierce burning in his arm, he had to get Quinn out of the gym and then find out whom else was missing. Quinn looked at Puck concerned, but he shook his head at her and continued to push her towards the exit.

Finally, Karofsky's eyes fell upon one of the people he was looking for. At the back of a line was Miss Pillsbury ushering students out of the gym.

"Hey ginger, you fucking ruined my life."

"Dave, I am not sure what you are talking about you need to put that gun down and let these students go!"

"What these fucking piece of shit students" Karofsky grabbed a senior girl, a Cheerio, from the line of students attempting to exit the gym. He held her tight her face full of fear facing Miss Pillsbury. "This is what you want to protect, this symbol of perfection!"

Seventeen

Karofsky fired a round into the back of the girl's head. Her blood splattered all over Miss Pillsbury, who stood frozen in shock. The girl had been starring at her in such fear, her eyes begging Miss Pillsbury to help her, to save her and she couldn't, there was nothing she could do in that moment.

"Another student you failed to save. Just like you failed to save me! You are horrible!" Karofsky yelled as he dropped the girl's lifeless body to the ground. "You are worthless and these students would be better off without you."

Eighteen

Karofsky fired a shot into Miss Pillsbury's abdomen. She grabbed her stomach as she fell to the floor. Pain ran through her body seizing her every nerve. She could not breathe or move "Run, go, hurry." She yelled at the students starring at her.

Karofsky turned from the counselor. He still had one more person to get rid of, to get revenge against. He walked determined towards the remaining group attempting to flee the gym. As he approached the crowd he tripped over something. When he looked doing he noticed that it was a person, it was Jewfro.

"Hey dipshit, lying on the floor like a pathetic loser isn't going to save you!" Without hesitation Karofsky fired a round into the boy, pissed off about the coward. At least others had faced him or at least tried to flee with courage. This piece of shit just laid there!

Nineteen

As he reached the final group of students he found his final victim.

"There you are! I have been looking for you all night!" Karofsky stated in voice that dripped with blood lust.

"Dave, please! It doesn't have to be like this just let us go; you have hurt enough people here tonight." Santana begged as she pulled Brittany behind her, placing herself in between Karofsky and the blonde.

"You convinced me everything was going to be okay Santana. You told me you would be my beard that you would help me hide this horrible secret of mine. Then you just up and leave me and then the next person you are dating is her. Do you realize that you basically revealed my sexuality to everyone! What the fuck is wrong with you? You ruined my life, you started all of this! If you had never confronted me, nothing would have happened; this is all your fault." Tears filled Karofsky's eyes as he continued to yell at Santana, he had cornered the girl's in the back of the gymnasium, they had nowhere to run, they were trapped.

"Please. You don't have to do this! I am so sorry for forcing you out, for making you feel like you had no other options in life. I never thought…"

"That's right Santana you never thought," Karofsky interrupted, "Now the question is what would be worse, you dying or watching her die?" Karofsky pointed the gun back and forth between the two girls. Unsure of what he was going to do.

As Karofsky ponder who to shoot he could hear the sirens wailing outside. He knew he had very little time, he knew he needed to act quickly. He looked at Santana trying to read her eyes; then he noticed something, something glistening on Brittany's ring finger.

"What's that" Karofsky asked while pointing at the promise ring.

"It's a promise ring." Brittany stated barely above a whisper.

"And she gave it to you" he stated while gesturing at Santana.

"Yes" Brittany answered proudly.

His mind was made up; there was no question about what would hurt Santana more. As he raised the gun in Brittany's direction, Santana knew what Karofsky was about to do, she could not let this happen, not to Brittany.

Santana leapt towards Karofsky reaching for the gun as she did.

Twenty

The gun went off, Karofsky did not remember firing the gun, but the result was better than he could have ever expected. When Santana had jumped at the gun and it had fired and the bullet traveled through Santana's chest and lodged into Brittany's abdomen. Both girls had fallen to the ground. Their blood pooled on the floor mingling together.

"San, San … talk to me … please answer me… San!" Brittany wailed with as much breath she could muster. Santana continued to lay motionless on the gymnasium floor.

With only one shot Karofsky knew what he needed to do. He knew that neither girl was dead, yet but he had to use the final bullet as he had planned, hours ago in his hotel room. Karofsky stood over the girls' bodies watching the life drain out of them as the blood flowed from their wounds. He wanted to wait longer before using that last bullet, he wanted to watch the girls bleed to death, but alas there was no time the police were barging into the high school, they would be at the gymnasium soon. Slowly he lifted the gun; he rested the muzzle against his right temple slightly angling the gun towards the back of his head.

"Please God forgive me!" A final shot rang out!

Twenty-one


	17. Chapter 17 Help is Here!

**Author's Notes**

Lovely readers bear with me the end is near! I am planning on writing one chapter after this, if you would like more you need to let me know!

This is going to be a longer chapter because it starts half an hour earlier than the rest of the chapters.

Thanks to everyone reviewing the story, I love reading them! Sorry for drawing out the drama but I cannot help it! Love ya all, enjoy the chapter!

**10:30pm 12/31/11**

Paramedics swarmed the parking lot rushing to the bodies that littered the path to the school. First they came upon Sebastian, he lie cold and motionless on the ground. The paramedics knew that he was dead. Two firemen lifted his body and moved him to a black trauma tarp that had been laid out on the ground. As they placed Sebastian's lifeless body on the tarp snow began to gently fall from the sky. It seemed so serene, while sirens continued to wail and lights continued to flash the whole world felt silent. Everyone worked quietly as they moved from one student to the next.

The paramedics moved on to the hockey player and his date. Once again they were discouraged to discover that both of these students were dead. The sight was gory and brutal; the lack of humanity was ever present. A cold shiver traveled through each of the rescuers as they looked down at the frame of the small girl lying on the ground. Clearly the shooter had no sense of morality; he brutally shot this young girl in the back of the head while stepping on her back. A blood red boot mark stained the back of the girl's dress. The paramedics motioned to the firemen who picked up the two deceased students and moved them to the black tarp. The snow continued to fall absorbing the blood that soaked the payment.

As the rescuers neared the gymnasium doors they found another student. A red headed girl riddled with bullet wounds. A paramedic bent down and felt a faint, very faint pulse! Finally, they had someone that may survive this horrible event. They worked urgently knowing they did not have much time. The girl was given an I.V., a unit of O negative blood and was quickly loaded into an ambulance. A paramedic slapped the side of the ambulance once the girl was loaded indicating that the ambulance was good to go.

When they entered into the small hall that leads to the gymnasium they found Coach Beiste and Principal Figgins. Figgins had no pulse and was cold to the touch. The paramedic motioned that he was dead and to move on. A couple of firemen moved to Principal Figgins and carried him outside where he was placed on the black tarp; a tarp that was slowly filling up with bodies. They were finding more dead than alive, how could this be occurring in Lima, Ohio! Coach Beiste had a faint pulse; she had lost a lot of blood. Paramedics quickly tended to her wound, inserted an I.V., placed her on a gurney and rushed her to a waiting ambulance. Hope filled the rescuers hearts as they now had two potential survivors. They all took a deep breath unsure of what they would discover inside the gymnasium.

As they swung open the gym doors they were overcome with the sound of crying students. Random groups of students kneeled on the floor, some crying into other students, some frantically trying to assist the injured students.

"Over here please hurry" Mercedes yelled across the room in the direction of the paramedics. "Kurt, Blaine hold on help is here, they're here, please stay with us."

Mercedes, Tina, and Mike are kneeling on the ground surrounding Kurt and Blaine. Mike has removed his tuxedo jacket and tore it in half. He was applying pressure to Blaine's wounds with half his jacket, as Tina used the other half of the jacket to apply pressure to Kurt's wounds. A few paramedics rushed towards the kneeling threesome. Two paramedics helped Kurt while two others tended to Blaine. Within a few minutes both boys were loaded onto gurneys and rushed out of the gymnasium. Tina and Mercedes collapsed into Mike's arms crying uncontrollably. They did not know if their friends would survive but at least two of them were on their way to the hospital. The group turned in the direction of Puck, Quinn, and Artie, who surrounded Santana and Brittany, they had no idea how the girls were doing, all they could do was kneel there and pray.

The group of rescuers seemed to travel the same path as the shooter. One paramedic stopped to assist a young boy who had been shot in the leg. While the boy was in a lot of pain his injuries were not life threatening. After the paramedic had tended to the boy's wound the paramedic motioned to a police officer. There were limited ambulances available which lead the medic to request the officer to drive the boy to the hospital. The officer carried the young boy out of the gymnasium and loaded him into his squad car. The young boy breathed a small sigh of relief, he had never been so happy to be loaded into the back of a patrol car.

Paramedics flooded the gymnasium, rushing in every direction trying to reach the injured students, praying that they could save all of them. The rescuers reached Miss Pillsbury who was cradling a young girl in her arms. Mr. Shue kneeled next to her trying to tend to her wounds, trying to get the rocking woman to stop moving but his efforts were useless, she remain half sitting cradling the young girl rocking back and forth. The color had drained from Emma's face; she was losing a lot of blood. The paramedics kneeled next to her, they tried to help her but she was lost in sorrow and was resistant to help.

"Please Emma, let them help you! You have to put her down so that they can help you."

"No Will it's my fault, she looked at me, she needed my help, she pleaded at me with her eyes begging me to help her and I just stood there."

The paramedics injected Emma with a sedative. She slowly lowered to the floor. Two fireman removed the young girl from her arms and took her to the black tarp that remain outside, the bodies continued to pile up as snow covered the them. Meanwhile inside two paramedics tended to the injured counselor. Moments later Emma was placed onto a gurney, rushed out of the gymnasium, and placed into an ambulance.

While paramedics tended to the random groups of injured students others continued to move through the gymnasium. One paramedic noticed a boy lying motionless in the middle of the floor curled into a ball. A few people stand around the boy looking down at him, shocked and saddened. The paramedic stopped and felt for a pulse. The boy with the large fro was dead. Another life lost, another young life ended too soon. The paramedic motioned to a fireman, another body for the tarp, another body to lay out in the cold, to become covered in snow, another soul lost, another student who would not be returning home after the dance.

After the paramedic left the side of the boy curled on the floor, he moved on to another group. Puck, Quinn, and Artie rest near the side of Brittany and Santana. Artie sit in his wheelchair feeling completely useless. He had removed his jacket and handed it to Quinn, but this was all he could do, he sat in his chair crying, praying that his friends would survive. Quinn placed the jacket on Brittany's abdomen applying gentle pressure, trying to stop the bleeding. Brittany was drifting in and out of consciousness. Quinn applied pressure with one hand and held Brittany's hand with the other.

"Brittany hold on, they're here, help is here, you are going to be alright, we are all here with you; here, here is Santana, here is her hand, please Britt hold her hand, everything is going to be okay, everything is going to be okay." Quinn cried as she begged and pleaded with Brittany to stay with her.

Puck kneel next to Santana, there was so much blood pouring from her chest. He used his tuxedo jacket to apply pressure to her chest. He reached over and placed Santana's hand into Brittany's hand. He looked into Santana's dark brown eyes, trying to pull her back to bring her to a state of awareness.

"San, babe, San I'm right here, look at me… right here just me, Brittany is going to be okay, she is holding your hand, okay. We got ya, we are not going to let go, Quinn and I we have you guys. Please San, don't leave us, you are so brave and so amazing, we need you, San, Britt needs you, you cannot leave us!" Puck's eyes swam with tears, he was never an emotional person but the sight of his friend fading from this world left him speechless and heartbroken. He did not know what he would do if he lost his friend.

The paramedics reached the girls and quickly went to work. Quinn and Puck stood and moved out of the way so the paramedics could work on the girls. Quinn curled into Puck, resting her head on his chest as she cried quiet tears. Puck held her tightly, feeling powerless to help. As the girls were loaded onto gurneys Mercedes, Mike, and Tina approached. The group cried together as the gurneys were raised off of the ground.

"I want to go with her, please!" Puck yelled at the paramedics. "And I want to go with her" Quinn echoed.

The paramedics nodded in approval. Puck followed Santana while Quinn followed Brittany. They came to this dance together and they were going to leave this dance together. As they exited the gym they saw Rachel and Finn. Finn was stepping into an ambulance; Puck assumed it was Kurt's ambulance. Rachel was steeping into another ambulance; Puck assumed this one must have been Blaine's. Mike, Tina, Artie, and Mercedes knew there was only one thing they could do, they needed to start calling parents and let them know what was happening. They knew the police and hospital would call their friend's families but they also knew that it would take some time for those calls to be made. While Mercedes assumed that Finn had already called his parents, she felt the need to call them nonetheless knowing that Finn may not be thinking clearly.

Mercedes gave everyone a family to call, she would call Santana's family, Mike would call Blaine's family, Artie would call Brittany's family, and Tina would call Kurt's family.

"Um… Hello, is Mr. Humel there?"

"This is him."

"Mr. Humel, I do not know how to tell you this, but umm… something happened at the school dance."

"Tina is that you?"

"Yes Mr. Humel, look I need you to sit down I have some news and I need to know that you are calm and not going to have a heart attack or something when I tell you."

"Tina, what is going on you are worrying me."

Tina sobbed into the phone, "Mr. Humel … there was a shooting at the dance, Kurt was shot, he is on his way to the hospital in an ambulance, we don't know how he is, he lost a lot of blood, we did all we could, I'm so sorry, Finn rode in the ambulance with him to the hospital… please you need to get to the hospital."

Mr. Humel dropped the receiver to the floor and turned; as he turned he faced his wife who was pale and holding her cell phone. He knew that they had both received similar phone calls. "Finn, just called me… what is going on?" In shock and lost in thought the Humels grabbed their coats and left the house, the phone still dangling from the receiver.

"Is Mr. Anderson there?"

"This is his wife, he is in bed, young man do you realize what time it is, it is too late to be calling someone's home!"

"I do realize the late hour and I apologize but this is an emergency, I must talk to him."

"I will be the judge of rather something constitutes an emergency, so please tell me what is so important to be calling at this hour!"

Mike slightly angered at the woman's shortness with him blurted out, "There was a shooting at the school dance, Blaine was shot, he is on his way to the hospital, and his injury is serious so you should probably wake your husband up."

"This is not a funny joke."

"Ma'am this is not a joke, turn on the news they are here reporting on it now, I am in Glee club with your son and we thought we would call you and let you know since we would be able to tell you faster than the police would." As he spoke, Mike could hear the woman turn on the T.V.

"Oh my God, no." Mike heard the woman scream. A dial tone sounded seconds later.

Mrs. Anderson ended the phone call as she ran to wake her slumbering husband. He groggily awoke and looked at his wife; he instantly knew something was wrong, horribly wrong. Moments later the Anderson car went speeding out of the drive and down the street in the direction of the hospital.

"Pierce residence." Mrs. Pierce cheerily answered the phone.

"Hello Mrs. Pierce this is Artie, umm I have to tell you something" Artie was sobbing uncontrollably as he spoke; he tried to control his emotions but lost it as soon as he heard Mrs. Pierce's voice.

"Artie sweetie, what's wrong, has something happened, are you okay, is Brittany okay, have you guys been drinking?" Mrs. Pierce ran through her list of worries, her mind remembering the conversation she and her husband had with Santana early that evening. Santana had promised they would not drink, she knew Santana would not break such a promise. As she stood there waiting for Artie's response her husband approached her.

"What's going on?" he whispered to her. "I don't know, it's Artie and he is crying" she responded.

Mr. Pierce took the phone from Mrs. Pierce, "Artie, it's Mr. Pierce, what's going on?"

"It's Brittany and Santana… they have… they've been shot!"

"What!"

"At the dance, Karofsky he lost it, he came in and started shooting students, Santana she, she jumped for the gun to stop Karofsky from shooting Brittany, the bullet went through her and hit Brittany, they're on the way to the hospital. I don't know how they are, please get to the hospital, I'm sorry." Artie hung up the phone before Mr. Pierce could respond; he could not bear to hear a response.

Mr. Pierce put the phone down grabbed his keys and his wife's hand and pulled her out of the house, Stephanie following behind. He did not speak a word as they walked to the car. The car pulled out of the driveway. Mr. Pierce turned to his wife, "There was a shooting at the school; the girls have been shot." He turned back to the road and continued to drive in the direction of the hospital. The cheery disposition that usually filled the Pierce family had vanished as they drove to the hospital, tears silently falling from all of their eyes.

Mercedes called the Lopez home numerous times there was no answer. She scrolled through her cell phone and found Santan's abuella's phone number. While on Cheerios she had placed the phone number in her phone because occasionally Santana would be over there. She knew that Santana had a falling out with her abuella over the whole being a lesbian thing but she needed to inform her family and this was the only other number she had.

"Hola"

"Hi, is this Santana Lopez's grandmother?"

"Santana is dead to me; please do not call here for her!"

The phone line went dead. Mercedes knew this was going to be difficult. She dialed the number again, trying to figure out how she would keep Santana's abuella on the phone long enough to tell her what had happened.

"Hola"

"Please do not hang up, it's an emergency!" Mercedes hoped the plea would keep the woman on the phone.

"What is it, Santana is not here and she is not welcome in my home, like I said she is dead to me!"

The woman's brashness pissed Mercedes off; she was irritated that this woman could be cold especially considering the fact that Santana may not survive the night. "Listen, I cannot reach Santana's family so please either listen to what I need to say or give me another number to reach her parents this is an emergency!"

"I will not give out phone numbers for you teenagers to prank call, so just tell me what has Santana done that is so important you insist on calling at this hour of the night."

"Santana was shot in the chest at the school tonight; she is being rushed to the hospital, bleeding to death. You say she is dead to you, but tonight she may actually die, so if you could please get off your religious pedestal and call her parents so that she has them there for her at the hospital that would be great." Mercedes had not intended to be so harsh to the woman but her frustration at the woman's brazen indifference for Santana was mortifying.

"She what, what happened, my baby Santana, this is not happening you are lying, please tell me you are lying."

"I really wish I could say I was but I'm not. Please call her parents and if you can please come to the hospital and be with her, she needs her family to be there."

The woman ended the phone call and immediately called Santana's parents as she walked out the door of her house. Santana's parents were two hours away, although she knew they would speed the entire way to the hospital and be there within an hour or so. As the woman walked outside she noticed how heavy the snow was falling, how could all this be happening. She had pushed her granddaughter out of her life and now she may die that night forever being gone from her life; this is not what she wanted, she loved her granddaughter so much.

As families throughout Lima rushed to the hospital, the remaining four glee club members loaded into a van and headed to the hospital, they knew they would be the first to arrive. They needed to be there for their friends, for those hurt and those hurting. Minutes later the van pulled into the hospital parking lot, they had never felt so grateful to have the hospital located so close to the high school. After helping Artie into his wheelchair the foursome rushed into the hospital.

Without asking the hospital staff knew why the students were there. They were all covered in blood, the boys' jackets were missing; the girls mascara ran down their faces, all of their faces were tear stained. Mike, as the calmest of the foursome, approached the nursing station.

"Please we have four friends and a teacher here, can you tell us anything about them?"

"We are not supposed to release any information to anyone that is not family."

"Sorry let me rephrase that, we have five family members that were injured tonight, our sisters Santana and Brittany, and our brothers Kurt and Blaine, and our mom Emma; look they are our family at school, they all are part of us, please tell us anything you can." Tears ran down Mike's face as he pleaded with the nurse.

The foursome starred at the nurse begging with their eyes. They needed to know how everyone was doing they could not bear not knowing their friend's conditions. It would still be at least ten minutes before families started to arrive, they did not want to wait ten minutes.

"I want to help you, but we are still trying to figure out the names of everyone here. So how about you tell me what your family looks like." The nurse knew she could not deny the foursome the knowledge they needed; they were so young and had been through so much.

"Emma, she has red hair, she is a teacher at the school, she is in her early thirties, skinny and really pretty, she was shot in the stomach." Tina quickly rambled out a description of Miss Pillsbury.

"And Kurt, he is small, dark hair, the softest hands you will ever touch, and a crazy fashion sense; he was shot twice in the back." Mercedes tried to describe Kurt realizing that so much of describing Kurt was all about how he dressed.

Mercedes quickly moved from describing Kurt to describing Blaine, "Blaine, he is tall and handsome. He is always optimistic, always smiling and happy. He was wearing a bow tie. He was also shot twice in the back as well."

"Brittany is the sweetest person you will ever meet. She has long blonde hair, soft pale skin, and ocean blue eyes. She is tall and thin, perfect in every way. The bullet hit her in the stomach." Artie described Brittany remembering every aspect of her body.

"Santana is a fiery Latina. She has long dark hair, deep brown eyes, and tan skin. She was shot in the chest." Mike stated with a strong voice.

"Okay I know all of these patients; each of them had someone ride with them in the ambulance. Let me go find the people who rode with them, they can update you."

While the nurse was gone numerous Code Blues chimed out over the hospital intercom. The foursome held each other and continued to pray, they needed to know. Were the codes for their friends or were they for someone else.

"How are you doing?" Mr. Shue asked the foursome as he approached them. Mr. Shue was covered in blood; his hair laid flat, he hands stained red.

"We are fine. How is Miss Pillsbury?" Tina asked afraid of the answer.

"She is going to be okay, she lost a lot of blood and she is definitely traumatized. It will take her a long time to recover from what she witnessed tonight. The bullet traveled through her and missed all vital organs so she is going to be okay." Mr. Shue stated with a sigh of relief.

For the first time in what felt like hours the students found slight smiles forming on their faces. They had finally received some good news and it warmed their hearts. Just as they felt hope, their faces fell as a sobbing Rachel walked towards them.

"Blaine…he…is…there was so much blood…"

"Rach, is Blaine dead?" Artie asked not really wanting to hear an answer.

"He's so courageous, he's fighting so hard, I don't know if he will survive he is trying to be so strong but it just feels like you can see the light leaving him."

Mr. Shue embraced Rachel, he was distraught over Emma and over his students; how was it that so many of his students had been effected by this disaster. Rachel cried into Mr. Shue's arms until she heard footsteps approach her from behind. Finn walked up to the group and pulled Rachel into his arms. Tears freely flowed from Finn's eyes.

"Kurt, how is he?" Mercedes timidly asked.

"He's weak but the doctors say he will pull through. Two rounds hit him in the back, one went all the way through, and they think they will be able to remove the other one. They just took him into surgery. We will know more when he gets out of surgery."

The hospital doors slid open behind them and Kurt's dad and Finn's mom came rushing in. Finn's mom ran to her son and embraced him while Kurt's dad asked the nurse about his son. The nurse told them that they may wait in the surgical waiting room on the second floor if they'd like. The Humel's walked towards the elevator, Finn and Rachel told the group that they were going to go wait in the surgical waiting room and that they would text them updates about Kurt. The group nodded and Mercedes told them she would send messages concerning their friends to Rachel.

There they stood still waiting to hear about Brittany and Santana.

"Shit, I need to call my parents, they don't know anything and if they watched the news they are going to be freaking out." Tina blurted out to the group.

Suddenly the foursome realized that they had been so worried about their friends they had failed to inform their own families. They all stepped aside to an area granting them a sliver of privacy and called their families. The phone calls were emotional and full of sobs, each parent had offered to come and pick up their child, but each offer was denied as the students wished to remain at the hospital with their friends. The families all understood, but insisted that they come and wait with their child.

When the foursome huddled back together, Mr. Shue approached them with a look of sadness. None of them had known what occurred in the parking lot or in the hallway outside the gym doors. He ushered the foursome towards a group of chairs and asked them to sit down. He had been told that so far eight people had died, the last being the red-headed girl that died at the hospital, she had lost too much blood.

"I need to tell you guys something. I was just informed that eight people have died tonight, including Karofsky."

"Fuck Karofsky, that son of a bitch is lucky I did not get my hands on him!" The group starred at Mike, shocked at what he just said, he was always so quiet and reserved.

"Calm down Mike, there's more. Of the seven people murdered one of them was that boy from Dalton who knew Kurt and Blaine, the police suspect he was the first to be shot." The group did not really know Sebastian but they knew that Blaine and Kurt had met with the kid a couple of times. "Another was Principal Figgins. He tried to stop Karofsky from entering the gym; he was trying to protect the students." While Principal Figgins had never been a huge part of the students lives they all liked him. He tried to protect the glee club from Sue at times and had their backs occasionally.

While Mr. Shue ran through the list of the deceased Sue Sylvester approached the group. "Hi mouth breathers." Her insult was flat and lacked the normal pizzazz that Sue had. The group knew she was hurting, they knew one Cheerio died tonight and they knew she cared for Brittany and Santana both of whose statuses were still unknown. "I've just come from Coach Beiste, tell ya that lady is one hell of a fighter."

"What! Coach Beiste was shot? We had no idea. How could Karosky shoot her, she always had his back!" Mike's anger burned inside him once again. Tina reached out and grabbed his arm, pulling him close to her; it was the only thing she could think of doing to help calm him down.

"She told me that Principal Figgins had tried to stop Karofsky and he shot him in the head. I cannot believe this is happening. Will, how could someone be so cold?" Sue Sylvester began to cry hysterically. The group was taken back; they had never seen such raw emotion from Sue, at least emotion that was from the heart. Mr. Shue consoled Sue as the rest of the group sat there in silence observing the chaos around them.

As they sat there weeping into each other, the hospital doors slide open and in walked two families. The first through the door was the Anderson family; the second was the Pierce family. Mr. and Mrs. Pierce ran towards the glee members.

"How's Brittany?" Mr. Pierce asked Artie

"we… we don't know we have been waiting for Quinn to come and report an update to us, she has yet to come and the hospital staff cannot provide information to us directly because we are not her family."

The Anderson family had overheard the conversation the Pierce family was having with the glee club members and approached them. The students had never met Blaine's family, so they did not immediately approach the waiting family.

"Excuse me, do you kids know Blaine?"

"Yes sir."

"Do you know anything about him?"

"Uh…Rachel road to the hospital with him, she said he was fighting that he was strong but she did not know if he would pull through, sorry we don't know more."

Mr. Pierce and Mr. Anderson walked away and towards the nurse's station so that they could receive an update on their children. Nurses were running in every direction; the emergency room was pure chaos. The two men waited as patiently as they could, trying to get the attention of one of the nurses. Finally a nurse stopped and engaged the two men.

As the two men spoke with the nurse, a distraught Quinn came walking towards the group. Her eyes were bloodshot, her cheeks tear stained, her face swollen from all the tears she had cried. Quinn slumped into a chair next to her fellow glee clubbers. They all knew she had been with Brittany they all knew she had witnessed a lot, they all wanted to ask her how Brittany was but no one had the courage to ask.

"Brittany has coded twice. They shocked her with the paddles, I just stood there and watched as they did chest compressions and shocked her, she looked so frail and weak, her body leapt off the table each time they shocked her, when she was alert all she wanted was Santana, she needed Santana, and I just stood there, they wouldn't let me near her, she just laid there and slipped away."

"Oh my god…no!" Mrs. Pierce whispered as she collapsed onto the floor.

"Then they shocked her again, they couldn't figure out what was going on, her injury was clean, the bullet missed all her vital organs, they knew she had lost blood but not that much, they don't know why she kept coding. I yelled at her, I told her to fight that Santana would want her to fight. I do not know how Santana is, she was in the room next to Brittany, the doctors and nurses were racing all around San… I just don't know."

As Quinn gave into her tears once again Mr. Pierce and Mr. Anderson returned to the group.

"Blaine is in surgery, there is a bullet lodged in his spine. They are not sure if he will be able to walk again, hell they are not even sure if he will make it out of surgery." Mr. Anderson became overwhelmed with emotion and started crying. The Anderson's turned and walked away towards the elevator. They were going to wait in the surgical waiting room.

Mr. Pierce pulled his wife up into a chair and knelt next to her, Stephanie sat next to her mother. He took a deep breath and spoke, "Brittany is very unstable and the doctors don't know what is causing her to crash. They have tended to her injury and are about to move her to ICU."

Quinn straightened up, "She needs to know about Santana, when I spoke to her about San her stats improved we need to know about Santana, where is Puck he must know something about her condition. If she knows San is okay then she will be better, her heart needs San it beats for her."

As Quinn finished speaking Puck walked up to the group. He had never looked so defeated, so broken. His usual confidence was gone, he was tender and sad. He was covered in blood. His sleeve had been torn off and his arm was wrapped in gauze.

"Puck how are you?" Tina asked wearily, they all wanted to know about Santana but they didn't want to overwhelm a clearly distraught Puck.

"I'm fine, they tried to get me to leave San so they could stitch my arm but I told them to fuck off, they could do it there or I would wait. So they cleaned it and stitched it as I watched the life pour out of Santana. The bullet tore through her chest, I can't believe, I mean she was so brave and just leapt at that gun to save Brittany! She doesn't deserve to die!" Puck broke down into solemn tears. "They took her to surgery. I do not know how she is doing, but for now I know she is alive in that surgical room and I know that she is not going down without a fight, she loves Brittany too much to give up!"

Quinn stood and ran from the group towards the trauma room Brittany was in; thankfully they had yet to move her. There was a nurse in the room prepping Brittany to be moved to ICU.

"Please I need to talk with her for just a second!" Quinn pleaded with the nurse.

"Come in, try not to upset her she is very unstable!" the nurse whispered.

Quinn nodded in reply. She took a seat on a stool next to Brittany's bed. Quinn grabbed Brittany's hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. "Britt, its Quinn." Beep. "I have news about Santana." Beep Beep. "She is in surgery, she is fighting hard; she is fighting so hard for you." Beep Beep Beep Beep. "She loves you B, she is not going to stop fighting, and she is going to come back to you." For the first time since Brittany had been brought into the hospital her pulse rate was reaching a normal, safe rhythm.

The nurse noticed the heart rhythm and called for a doctor. Brittany's eyes fluttered open; she turned to look at Quinn.

"Hey B there are those beautiful blue eyes that we all love."

Brittany tried to speak but the tubes in her throat prevented her from speaking. She had crashed so many times that the doctors had to intubate her. She struggled with the tubes; she wanted to speak to Quinn.

"B you need to calm down. The doctors will come back in the room and if you are calm and your stats stay up they may take the tubes out."

The doctor came in and started adjusting the ventilator. Within ten minutes Brittany was breathing without the assistance of the ventilator. The doctor nodded to the nurse to have Quinn escorted out while he removed the tube.

Quinn returned to the group in the waiting room hoping there would be new information about her friends and to inform the group about Brittany's improving condition.

"Hey B is awake! I started talking to her about Santana and telling her to fight for San because San was fighting for her and she woke up. They are taking her off the ventilator right now."

The group smiled and looked relived. Mrs. Pierce stood and hugged Quinn, "Thank you sweetie, you girls always knew each other so well! Now we all just need to keep praying for San."

"How is everyone else doing? Kurt? Blaine? San?"

"Rachel texted me a couple of minutes ago, Kurt is out of surgery, he is in recovery they will not let them go visit him just yet, but they said he will pull through. Blaine is also out of surgery and in recovery, they got the bullet out of his spine but they are still unsure if he will suffer any paralysis, it's still a waiting game. They are also worried about infection because of where the bullet lodged."

"And San?"

"She is still in surgery…"

The hospital intercom interrupted Mercedes, "Code blue, surgical floor, O.R. 3"


	18. Chapter 18 Ringing in 2012

**Author's Notes**

Well here it is my planned dramatic conclusion to _Will the New Year Come_. It has been a fun few weeks thinking about this story and writing it. This was my first fanfic and I hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it! I am willing to write another chapter if it is requested, it there is not a lot of request for it then this is where the story ends.

**11:45pm 1/1/12**

Monitor alarms rang throughout the operating room. Doctors and nurses frantically worked to revive the young girl that lay on the table. So many lives had been lost that night, one of those lives lost only moments earlier in their emergency room; they could not let this life be lost.

As the code rings out across the hospital waiting room, the crowd became silent and dropped their heads in prayer. Each and every person knew that the code was for Santana, they knew their friend; their loved one was fighting for her life at that moment. The reality of the moment rang through each of their hearts, they had been lucky so far to have not lost any of their close friends, could such luck truly continue. It was at this moment that Quinn thought of Brittany alone in her trauma room, Quinn was not the only one who had this thought. Without a word to the group Quinn, Mrs. Pierce, and Stephanie rushed towards Brittany's room.

Brittany sat frozen in her bed, heart racing in panic. She knew Santana was in surgery, could the code be her? She could feel her breathe being leached from her lungs, her palms felt clammy, the world around her swirled into blackness. Brittany's fragile body slumped to the side, nearly falling out of the bed, if it had not been for Mrs. Pierce catching her. Mrs. Pierce, with Quinn's help, gently lifted Brittany back into her bed and took a seat next to her. Quinn stood on the opposite side of the bed, both women steadily watched Brittany's pulse and oxygen stats fearing the code alarm may result in Brittany's stats falling.

Quinn grasped Brittany's hand, squeezing tightly almost as if she was trying to transfer her energy into the frail girl. "B, it's going to be okay, you need to stay strong for San. Remember the ring San gave to you, she promised you that she will always love you and that when times got hard to just remember that she is there and that she will keep you strong. B, please don't give up, please keep fighting we all love you so much!" Tears fell freely from Quinn's eyes once again; she was not even sure how she was still able to cry. Stephanie walked up behind Quinn and held her. She collapsed into Stephanie's arms no longer able to hold her sorrow in, no longer able to remain strong.

Meanwhile in the waiting room, an older Latina woman walked through the emergency room doors, eyes swollen with sadness. Puck approached the older woman recognizing her immediately as Santana's grandmother.

"Oh Noah, tell me how is Santana!"

"We are unsure at this moment, she is in surgery and since we are not family the hospital cannot keep us updated on her conditional." Puck spoke without expression; he was exhausted and emotionally drained.

"The hell is you are not her family! I will show this hospital how it is done in Lima Heights!" The older woman walked over to the nurse's station and released a verbal assault on the nurse. Concluding, "These people are my granddaughter's family, they certainly have been more of a family to her in the last few weeks then I have been and I demand that you keep all of us updated!"

"Yes ma'am I will call upstairs and get you as much information as I can on your granddaughter, of course you are more than welcome to wait upstairs in the surgical waiting room."

"Once I have an update I will go upstairs and wait but I am not leaving from this spot until you tell me everything I need to know about my granddaughter."

Moments later the nurse returned with a doctor dressed in surgical scrubs. The duo approached the older woman, who remained standing in the same spot.

"Mrs. Lopez?"

"Yes sir, please tell me how is my granddaughter?"

"Ma'am please follow me, we will discuss matters over here."

"I'd rather not, these are my granddaughter's other family members and we want to hear this news together."

Puck walked over to Santana's grandmother followed by Mr. Pierce. The two men surrounded the older woman, ready to embrace her in case the news was bad.

"Okay, it's your call. Your granddaughter was shot in the chest; there was a lot of damage. We did our best to stabilize her in the emergency room and then rushed her into surgery. Once in the operating room, her heart stopped, we took extraordinary measures and were able to restart her heart. We were also able to stop all internal bleeding and stabilized her. Additionally, surgery may be required but she is just too weak to operate on at this time. She is in ICU and she is in a coma. Her brain was deprived a lot of oxygen tonight, we are uncertain at this time if there will be permanent brain damage or not."

"Thank you doctor." The old woman mustered out before collapsing into Mr. Pierce's arms. "I just cannot believe this is happening to my little Santana. She is such a good girl and so loving how could someone hurt her like this." Mr. Pierce with Puck's help pulled the older woman over to the chairs in the emergency waiting room and helped her sit down. "Please Puck can you tell me what happened, how did this happen to Santana?"

Puck had seen what had happened to Santana when he was trying to get Quinn out of the gymnasium, but he was unsure of how Santana's grandmother would react to knowing that her granddaughter was shot trying to save her girlfriend. Everyone knew how she had rejected Santana when the young girl told her secret to her grandmother.

"What's important to know is that Santana is a hero and she saved someone's life tonight!" He hoped his generic explanation would suffice.

"Puck I did not ask for the PBS friendly version, I want to know exactly what happened not sparing any details." The fiery Latina responded, clearly showing everyone where Santana inherited her attitude.

Puck looked at the people surrounding him and took a deep breath, "The shooter, he uh… he blamed Santana for being gay. He was gay and could not admit it to himself and was rejected and defeated and he uh… he took his anger out on all the people that he felt let down by. He wanted to hurt Santana like how he hurt. At first he was going to shoot at Santana but then he saw the promise ring Santana gave to Brittany earlier that night and he wanted to shoot Brittany. He knew, just like all of us know, that the best way to hurt Santana is to hurt the people she loves. And everyone knows how much San loves B and he tried to use that love for his revenge. But umm… San did not let me. He raised the gun to shoot Brittany in the head and San leapt at the gun and pulled it down, the gun went off at her chest and the bullet went through her and into B. If she had not leapt for that gun he would have shot B in the head, B would be dead right now if had not been for San, she is a hero!" As Puck finished his explanation he looked confidentially and proudly at the older Latina woman. His gaze communicated to all that Santana was a hero and that they should all be proud of her.

"I never understood…I could not believe…When she told me she like girls the way she is suppose to like boys I just thought… I just thought it was a sexual thing… I just thought she was being immoral, I never thought that she loved Brittany enough to give her life for her. I just didn't think that kind of love could exist, and that someone so young could experience that kind of love. Oh God, how could I be so blind! I cannot believe that I pushed her out of my house, out of my life when all she did was love someone so unconditionally, I am such a fool. Please dear lord give me a chance to make this right." The woman fell to her knees pleading with her savior.

"Excuse me for a minute; I need to go update Brittany, Quinn, and my wife on Santana." Mr. Pierce stated as he stood in an effort to leave.

"Please, let me go with you, I need to apologize to Brittany, I may not have directly rejected her, but by pushing Santana out of my life I also hurt Brittany. Also I want to thank her for loving my granddaughter unconditionally." The older woman pleaded with Mr. Pierce, desiring to change.

"Okay, but if you upset her I will have to ask you to leave, she is still very weak." The woman nodded at him and they both stood and walked out of the emergency waiting room.

Brittany remained unconscious as Mr. Pierce and Santana's grandmother walked into the room. Each of the women in the room gave Mr. Pierce the same incriminating look when they noticed the older Latina woman following him into the room. He gave them a reassuring look in response and sat next to Mrs. Pierce, Santana's grandmother remain standing at the foot of Brittany's bed.

"Brittany sweetie, it's your dad, I have news about Santana. She is out of surgery and is in the ICU. She is okay as of right now sweetheart!" Mr. Pierce gave Brittany's hand a strong squeeze as he spoke. "Britt, Santana's grandmother is here, she wants to talk to you."

Mr. Pierce looked over at the weeping Latina and offered her his seat next to Brittany. The woman humbly accepted the seat and slowly sat down next to the pale girl. She reached out and picked up Brittany's frail hand, a hand still stained in blood. Comprehension continued to fill her mind as she realized that this girl would have done the same for her granddaughter, that she loved her granddaughter more than anything else in this world.

"Brittany, I wanted to tell you that I'm sorry. I dismissed my granddaughter and with that I dismissed the love that you two have for each other. I am so sorry and I pray that you two will let me make it up to you. Please forgive me Brittany!" The old woman gave into her emotions.

Mrs. Pierce leaned over and embraced the older woman, knowing that the woman's guilt and emotions had overcome her. "They will be okay, they are both very strong girls and they love each other too much to give up on each other." She stated reassuringly while still holding the older woman.

Cough "I …. Forgive… you, Mrs. Lopez." Brittany's eyes opened and fixed on the Latina woman. "I do love Santana more than I could ever explain and I know she loves me! She will be okay, I know she will be. Daddy, I love you, could you get a doctor for me please?"

"Of course sweetie, are you feeling okay?" Mr. Pierce responded in concern.

"Yes daddy, I just want to go see Santana now that she is out of surgery. And Quinn do you know what happened to my handbag?"

"Oh yeah, it's right here." Quinn held out the handbag that she had been clutching to her chest for hours without realizing.

"Thanks Q, you are amazing!" Brittany smirked as she reached into her handbag and removed a small ring box.

Minutes later Mr. Pierce returned to Brittany's room with a doctor on his heels. "Your father here tells me you have a request. Glad to see you are awake and getting a little color back in your face."

"Doctor, I really want to go see my girlfriend, please she just came out of surgery and I need to speak with her immediately, please it is so important for her to hear how I feel!"

"We need permission from her family before we can let you in to see her since she is in ICU." The doctor responded annoyed that he was forced to follow such procedures.

"Well I give her permission, I am Santana's grandmother and I want her to go see my granddaughter!" The Latina spoke so firmly that it caught everyone off guard.

"I'm sorry but you do not have the authority to authorize visitors since you are not her legal guardian, I am really sorry." The doctor responded.

"But I do!" A woman's voice echoed from behind the doctor, he stepped aside and in walked Mrs. Lopez. Without thinking Santana's mom walked over to Brittany and gave her a soft hug. "If Santana's girlfriend would like to go see her I demand that we make this happen immediately."

Mr. Lopez followed his wife into the room giving his colleague an apologetic nod. "I just spoke with the ICU floor doctor, he says Santana's stats are stable and things are looking better, she is not out of the woods yet and we are still not sure if she has suffered any brain damage but things are looking better! We are on our way up there, we will see you up there soon Brittany."

Mrs. Lopez, mother and grandmother, gave the doctor a glaring look as they exited Brittany's room and headed towards the elevators.

"Well that was unexpected." Quinn teased with Brittany. "Seriously when I saw her walk in I was afraid of what she was planning."

"I definitely was not expecting to hear what she said, or see her in here, but it was one of those pleasant surprises, not like waking up in the emergency room with a bullet wound in your stomach." Brittany tried to tease back.

About thirty minutes later a nurse helped Brittany into a wheelchair, while it hurt for her to sit up in the wheelchair she needed to see Santana, she needed to tell Santana everything that was in her heart and give her the ring that has been in her handbag all night.

The elevator doors chimed and slowly opened. Brittany's heart raced as she Quinn wheeled her closer to Santana's room. The girls waited outside the locked ICU ward doors, waiting for a Lopez to come and authorize their admission. Mr. Lopez came walking through the locked doors. He knelt down next to Brittany's wheelchair and grasped her hand, "Brittany, I need you to prepare yourself. It is going to be really hard for you to see Santana like this; there are a lot of tubes and machines hooked up to her. There is a ventilator breathing for her right now and there are monitors all over, she has a tube in her throat that is suctioning out additional blood from her lungs. Just take a deep breath and prepare yourself for what you are about to see; you too Quinn!"

Both girls took deep breathes, as deep as Brittany could manage without passing out from the searing pain in her stomach, and then followed Mr. Lopez through the heavy doors. When they reached the room Mr. Lopez ushered the two girls in and motioned for his wife and mother to leave the girls alone with Santana. Quinn pushed Brittany up to the left side of Santana's bed and then took a seat on the right side of Santana. The two girls sat there starring at the broken girl, taking in every tube and every instrument attached to girl.

Brittany looked to Quinn tears in her eyes, "Q, do you mind giving me a minute alone with San?"

"Not at all B, I'll just wait outside the door in case you need anything, okay?" Quinn stood and walked from the room, as she entered the hallway she noticed the Lopez family only a few feet away, crying into each other's arms. They were always such a strong and unemotional family, it was unsettling to see them so emotional.

"San, baby, I love you and I am so lucky to have you in my life. You know babe, you are not the only one that prepared a special song to sing tonight, ya see sweetie you are my One and Only!" Brittany cleared her throat and wiped her tears as she began to sing:

_You've been on my mind_

_I grow fonder every day,_

_Lose myself in time_

_Just thinking of your face_

_I don't know why I'm scared, I've been here before_

_Every feeling, every word, I've imagined it all,_

_You never know if you never try_

_To forgive your past and simply be mine_

_I dare you to let me be your, your one and only_

_Promise I'm worthy to hold in your arms_

_So come on and give me a chance_

_To prove that I'm the one who can_

_Walk that mile until the end starts_

_I've been on your mind_

_You hang on every word I say_

_Lose yourself in time at the mention of my name_

_Will I ever know how it feels to hold you close?_

_And have you tell me whichever road I choose you'll go_

_I dare you to let me be your, your one and only_

_I promise I'm worthy to hold in your arms_

_So come on and give me a chance_

_To prove that I'm the one who can_

_Walk that mile until the end starts_

_I know it ain't easy_

_Giving up your heart_

_I know it ain't easy_

_Giving up your heart_

_(Nobody's perfect, trust me I've learned it)_

_I know it ain't easy, giving up your heart_

_(Nobody's perfect, trust me I've learned it)_

_I know it ain't easy, giving up your heart_

_I know it ain't easy_

_Giving up your heart_

_I know it ain't easy_

_Giving up your heart_

_So I dare you to let me be your, your one and only_

_I promise I'm worthy to hold in your arms_

_So come on and give me a chance_

_To prove I am the one who can_

_Walk that mile until the end starts_

_Come on and give me a chance_

_To prove that I'm the one who can_

_Walk that mile until the end starts. _

When Brittany finished her song to Santana she slipped the promise ring she had bought for her onto her left ring finger. "Please San, please wake up, I dare you to just wake up, to let me hold you again, please baby, please wake up!"

Brittany lay her head down on Santana's hand her face turned to watch Santana's face, tears rolled down her cheek and unto the tan skin that rest below. As she lay there praying for Santana, she felt a fingers running through her hair, she raised her eyes and saw deep brown eyes starring at her!

"San, oh my god San!"

Hearing Brittany's scream and fearing the worst Quinn and the Lopez family came rushing into the room. Their fears had not been realized rather their prayers had been answered. Santana was awake!

**Author's Concluding Notes**

I just wanted to say thank you to everyone that stayed loyal to the story and reviewed! I know this took a little bit longer to finish than I was initially planning but like I said before life got in the way.

I would love to hear any overall or chapter specific comments you may have, I am also willing to answer any general questions you may have. That being said school has started back up for me, so I do not know how expeditiously I will be able to respond but I will put forth an exceptional effort to respond to each and every review and/or question, so long as they are not submitted anonymously because then there is not a reply option.

Love you all! Hope the 2012 year is amazing for all of you!


	19. Chapter 19 Recovery

**Author's Notes**

Thank the crazy weather for my snow day which allowed me to write this final chapter. Who knew entire universities would close up due to weather?

I know this chapter may seem jumpy, but it is how I imagine Brittany's thought process, kind of all over the place. Hope you enjoy it!

I would like to thank everyone who has read this story and reviewed, it was very heartwarming to have a captivated audience, especially for my first fanfic. Much love to all of you!

**Recovery**

I have been home from the hospital for a couple of weeks now. It's crazy how much things have changed in such a short amount of time. I mean, you go through life anticipating certain changes, like graduating high school and moving off to college, I was excited about that change but the changes that are happening are unexpected.

Kurt and I were the first released from the hospital. It was weird to leave Santana and the others there, still very much fighting the battle of recovery. They were all hurt so badly. I feel silly for even talking about my injury with anyone because it was so insignificant compared to everyone else. But I love talking about how heroic my Santana was, jumping in front of the gun to save my life. I always knew she was meant to be with me and that she loved me, and then after she gave me this amazing ring I knew she was mine, but her jumping for that gun just solidifies all of that. Seriously who would do that for someone, I mean I would do that for San, although I hope we are never put in that situation again.

Today is my first day back at school. I'm so nervous to go into that building. This is the first time I will be going into school without Santana by my side, even when I was dating Artie and she was mad at me, we were always there at the school together, in the same classes, but now I am all alone. Mercedes is picking me up, she said I shouldn't be alone, that is nice of her. Thinking about the school just makes me shiver, I missed most of the funerals while I was in the hospital, all of them actually, except for Principal Figgins's.

His funeral was the day after I was released. My parents did not want me to go, they did not think I was strong enough, but I had to go, I mean this man lost his life because he was trying to stop the shooter, I had to honor him. Santana stepped in front of a gun for me; Principal Figgins's stepped in front of that gun for every student in the gymnasium. He really was a courageous man. The church where his funeral was held was packed. People squished into the pews while others stood throughout the church. Kurt and I were offered seats towards the front, everyone knew we had both been victims in the shooting. The church was lined with beautiful floral arrangements, so many flowers! Mercedes and Puck performed a breathtaking duet in honor of Principal Figgins. There was so much sorrow in that church, tears flowed from all eyes, not just because of the life lost, the lives lost, but also because people were grateful that they were still alive, that their loved ones were still alive, at least that's partially the reason I was crying. Principal Figgins's wife broke my heart, here was this woman who clearly loved her husband and she was so distraught and lonely, yet proud of what her husband had done. She grasped her children's hands and held them close through the entire service. I felt so sad for those kids they had lost their father at such young ages, it just wasn't fair. This whole thing is so unfair.

"Brittany, are you ready to go in?" Mercedes asked as she gently linked her arm with mine.

I was lost in the moment, I was standing in the frigid February air starring at the school pondering how everything had changed; I didn't even know who the new principal was. "umm, what, I mean yes, let's go." I said yes but meant no, I wasn't ready to go back and face the world, but I knew I had to, I had to be strong.

As Mercedes pushed open the school doors I felt overwhelmed with heat, I was so afraid to step into that school, the last time I had been in there I had been shot, and I had almost lost the love of my life. Terror shook through my body. But my friends, they are so amazing. As I felt defeated ready to turn and run, Puck embraced me from behind and whispered into my ear, "You can do this B, we are right here, we have your back, nothing is going to happen to you, trust me! I told San I would protect you and by god I will."

I turned around and saw all of my friends standing behind me, like my little army, adoring fans, I am Brittany bitch. Confidence swelled inside my chest, I knew I could do this. Santana may not be here physically but I am sure she has built me a fortress of protection by making each of my friends agree to protect me.

I walked through the heavy school doors and into the hallway. The halls fell silent as I walked through them. I was the first student who had been seriously injured to return to the school. People acted like I was made of glass, they held their breath as I walked past them. I almost wondered if Santana had called every student in the school and threatened them, would she do that, well of course she would, but did she? It was such an eerie silence, I am not a fan of such silence, I needed noise; I needed everything to feel normal again. I stopped dead in my tracks and instantly felt Puck and Quinn run into the back of me, I had no idea they were all following me that closely.

"B, what's wrong?" Quinn questioned in a concerned tone.

I knew what was wrong I just didn't know how to fix it, I wanted everyone to smile to lighten up, we had all been through a lot, but we survived we should be happy and not let the past dictate our futures. "Quinn, it's just too quiet, I need some noise, some talking, I need people to act normal so I can feel normal again too."

"I thought you'd never ask" Ms. Holiday stated as she walked over from Ms. Pillsbury's office. Apparently Ms. Holiday had been subbing for Coach Beiste's P.E. classes and filling in for Ms. Pillsbury, she is probably a crazy counselor, but she did help San and I figure us out. "Brittany, you have helped me out with a couple of numbers in the past, and while I do not think it is the best idea to have Mike here flipping you over his head I think we can still bust a move and sing a little. I mean wouldn't you say that we are, especially your friends there, 'Stuck like Glue'" This woman is incredible! This is exactly what I need, a completely random and spontaneous flash mob.

Seconds later we were all singing and dancing our way down the hall, "you and me baby we are stuck like glue." The song worked perfectly, smiles spread across people's faces and they began talking and behaving normally. It was amazing how music was always the perfect cure. The song came to an end and there I was standing next to my first class, thankfully it was Spanish with Mr. Schue, I knew he would not make a big deal out of my presence.

School was relatively uneventful, the thing that got me through the day, besides the random musical numbers between every class, was the fact that after school I was riding with Santana's parents to pick her up from the hospital, it would still be a few weeks before you would return to school but at least she would finally be home. Blaine would be the only person left in the hospital, the poor thing was still rehabilitating. He had regained feeling in his legs and was working on walking again, he was doing so much better; I just know that he will be dancing along with the rest of us at Nationals!

Instead of taking me home, Mercedes dropped me off at Santana's house. My heart was racing, I am so excited to finally bring her home, she has been such a fighter and so strong and now she would be coming home with me and her family of course.

Santana's mom smiled at me as she opened the door, "Sweetheart, you never need to knock on our door anymore, you are family, just walk in!" Santana's mom embraced me into the most comforting and warming hug. I felt so welcomed, at home. Then I saw Santana's abuela, I had only seen her a couple times since the night of the shooting but we never really talked. I am afraid that her sentiment the night of the shooting was because of the emotions of the shooting and not really how she felt. I guess I should have known that she would be going with us to pick up Santana but I just didn't think about it.

Santana's abuela's eyes caught mine and instead of feeling an icy glare like I had expected, I felt warmth and love. "Brittany, I just want you to know that I am sorry for everything I said about you and Santana! I made a huge mistake and will never forgive myself for that, but I hope that you can. You make my granddaughter happy and it clearly shows that the two of you love each other very much, and that is what is important, love! Come here." Taking me by complete surprise the older Latina grabbed my wrist and pulled me into a hug. It was a brief and somewhat awkward hug, but it was a hug, full of emotion and kindness. There was an understanding and a since of respect contained in that hug.

Minutes later we were all loading into the Lopez family car. The excitement was clearly audible in the car. Mrs. Lopez was telling her husband about how she had prepared Santana's room with my help and how we had made out a schedule so that Santana would never be alone. My parents had granted me permission to stay the night at Santana's house, without an end date, so long as I came home and visited, and brought Santana with me when she was feeling up to it. I had such understanding parents, they are so amazing.

It's so silly I know but I am so excited to be picking up Santana from the hospital, it feels like the first time I ever held her hand. My palms are sweating, my heart in racing, and tears are whelming up in my eyes.

I walked into Santana's room and she was already standing up waiting for us, of course she was still in her hospital gown, I had picked out the clothes she would be wearing home and had them held slightly against my chest. As I looked into her eyes, tears freely fell from mine. She is so beautiful, so incredible; I am so in love with her. I cannot believe how much I love this girl.

"Baby, what's wrong" Santana asked as she walked towards me. Her family turned in my direction and saw the tears streaking down my cheeks. My face burned in embarrassment, I was not afraid to show my emotions but I felt ridiculous to be crying when today was such a happy occasion.

I looked at Santana as she wrapped her arms firmly around me and just let the tears fall, "I'm just so happy baby! I love you so much and I am so grateful to have you in my life. I cannot believe how lucky I am! I never want to let you go! God has given me another chance at life with you and I will never ever squander that chance, I am never letting go of you!" I pulled back from the hug and looked directly into Santana's eyes, "I love you Santana, you are my best friend, my soul mate, my world." I leaned in and kissed her passionately, I melted into the kiss forgetting where we were and who we were surrounded by, as did Santana.

"umm… ladies should we get going?" Mr. Lopez cleared his throat and gingerly asked.

"Yeah, sorry!" I smirked as I apologized. I handed Santana her change of clothes, a pair of cheerios sweatpants, a tank top, and her cheerios hooded sweatshirt. I know a lot of cheerios going on but it was the most comfortable outfit option, which was warm and appropriate for her to be seen wearing in public.

Santana changed out of her hospital gown and into her cheerios outfit, it was the first time I had seen her out of that hospital gown in over a month, she is just so beautiful. After Santana had gathered her things from around the hospital room and given her family hugs, thanked the hospital staff, we were ready to go. The nurse insisted on Santana leaving in a wheelchair, something about hospital policy, whatever that means.

As we turned to walk out of the room, Santana grabbed my hand and pulled me into her lap. "Now Artie isn't the only one to give you a ride in a wheelchair, and I'm pretty sure my ride is better because when it's over I will be walking hand in hand with you away from this place."

It was so endearing how Santana always tried to beat Artie at everything. I guess she still felt a little threatened by him because I technically chose him over her, not that it was like that, I really just wanted to be honorable, but I never really loved him, not like I love Santana at least. "Baby you don't have to compete with him, you win, it's not even a contest. You own my heart, hands down. I will never love anyone the way I love you and no one will ever be able to take that from us, no one!"

"I love you too Brittany! I cannot wait to start our new life together, 2012 the year of Brittana!"


End file.
